Nuevos Vínculos
by Finnerad
Summary: Después de la guerra deben volver a Hogwarts a completar su último año. ¿Cómo vivirán todos después de aquello? ¿Cambiará Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo será la relación de Harry con Snape después de saberlo todo? Y sí, sigue vivo. **Dramione
1. Capítulo 1

La guerra había terminado.

Lamentablemente habían habido bajas difíciles de superar, probablemente Harry, Ron y Hermione entre otros muchos nunca podrían sobreponerse por completo a la muerte de Fred, Tonks y Lupin. No solo ellos habían muerto en la fatídica guerra, también muchos otros que conocían e incluso que no habían conocido nunca. Todos habían luchado para tener un nuevo comienzo o esperando que su sacrificio sirviera para el futuro de alguien. Todos habían dado su vida con honor.

El homenaje que se les hizo por su sacrificio, quedó grabado en una piedra traslúcida cerca del colegio, donde los rayos del sol por el día la hacían brillar y donde la luz de la luna conseguía hacerla resplandecer incluso en las noches más oscuras. De esa forma, los nombres tallados en ella siempre guiarían y brillarían el camino para quien lo desease. No solo figuraban en ella los nombres de los caídos en la guerra mágica, también encontraron su lugar el gran ex-director de Hogwarts Dumbledore, Ojoloco y Sirius Black, entre otros muchos.

Fawkes que desde la muerte de Dumbledore había estado desaparecido había conseguido salvar a Snape. Harry ni siquiera había visto su llegada al estar tan concentrado en recoger las lágrimas de su maestro de pociones. Al percibir al fénix, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.  
Sabía que Snape iba a estar en buenas manos y corrió al pensadero. Cuando depositó las lágrimas y descubrió toda la verdad sobre él, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado por Dumbledore y Snape, claramente Snape había estado protegiéndolo demasiado, más que Dumbledore. Sin embargo, había estado odiando a su profesor durante demasiado tiempo.

Ahora sin duda, entendía parte del resentimiento que había tenido por su padre y su padrino e incluso por él, aunque ya lo sospechaba desde el día en que entró en su mente. Aún así, nunca pudo imaginar el amor que éste sentía por su madre. Todo eso, había hecho que Harry se sintiera excesivamente culpable e incómodo respecto a su profesor. Al terminar la guerra, se había asegurado de que estuviese vivo, pero nunca fue a visitarle. Aunque era algo que postergaba inútilmente, puesto que tendrían que regresar a Hogwarts tarde o temprano.

Con la caída de Voldemort, todos los mortífagos habían sido sometidos a juicio. La mayoría de ellos fueron encarcelados en Azkaban de forma indefinida o a expensas del beso del dementor. La mayoría de los hijos cuyos padres eran mortífagos fueron exonerados ya que el veritaserum corroboró que se habían sentido en cierta forma obligados y sometidos por el miedo, por lo que se les concedió una segunda oportunidad, siendo obligados a asistir a hogwarts cuando reabriese las puertas.

El caso de los Malfoy fue sin duda uno de los más discutidos. Draco mediante el veritaserum había expresado el profundo miedo que tenía a Voldemort y su padre, temiendo perder su vida y su familia se había unido a las filas del Señor Oscuro. No obstante, también había hecho explícito su odio contra los sangre sucia, como él los llamaba.

Harry se había encargado de mandar una carta en cuento terminó la guerra para relatarle al ministerio los hechos que habían rodeado a Severus Snape, ofreciéndose a dar su testimonio si fuese necesario, pero nunca le habían llamado. Para su sorpresa si que le habían solicitado dar su testimonio contra numerosos mortífagos pero las había rechazado todas, excepto la de Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, dado que sentía que les debía algo, al haber salvado su vida.

-Como compañero del señor Draco Malfoy y héroe de guerra, la junta quisiera saber su opinión- dijo en voz pausada un hombre menudo con la barba y pelo blancos.

-Bien, no niego que Malfoy hiciera cosas horribles pero también me salvó la vida- dijo Harry.

-¿Podría el Señor Potter exponer los hechos que afirma?- Preguntó el señor con mirada inquisitoria.

-A Ron, Hermione y a mi nos habían atrapado los Carroñeros. Hermione había deformado mi cara con un hechizo y era difícil reconocerme. Bellatrix le pidió a Draco que me reconociese y no lo hizo.

-Ha dicho que deformaron su cara, ¿Cómo sabe que le reconoció?

-Pude verlo en sus ojos, debatía en sí decirlo o no, pero no lo hizo- Interpeló Harry, recordando el momento en el que se habían mirado fijamente.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que ya no le harían más preguntas, la sala se había llenado de murmullos y parecían estar tomando una decisión. Sin embargo, el hombre más joven parecía recordar algo.

-Esa noche, ¿no fue la misma en la que torturaron a la Srta. Granger? - Pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sí, lo es.- Afirmó Harry.

-¿Hizo algo el acusado Malfoy para evitar dicho suceso?

-No lo se, no estaba allí cuando pasó- dijo Harry alzando la voz al recordar la cicatriz de Hermione.

Harry se preguntaba porque lo cuestionaban cuando habían sido ellos quienes le habían solicitado dar su opinión a la junta y cuando ninguno de ellos había participado en la guerra . En este momento se arrepentía de haber accedido.

-¿Qué puede decirnos de la Sra. Narcissa?- Preguntó el primer hombre.

-No la conocía mucho, pero también me salvó la vida, cuando Voldemort me lanzó la imperdonable.

-¿Cómo sabía que estabas vivo?

-Me preguntó si su hijo estaba vivo y-y le contesté, por eso estoy seguro-contestó harry rápidamente.

-¿Y si el Sr. Malfoy hubiese estado muerto, le habría salvado?- cuestionó.

Harry no sabía que decir. Estaba en gran deuda con esa mujer, pero Harry no estaba seguro de que lo hubiese hecho, sin duda había sido una pequeña acción que lo había cambiado todo y no estaba seguro de por qué le había salvado.

-Quiero creer que sí, Narcissa parecía querer mucho a su hijo, no creo que hubiese perdonado a Voldemort si hubiese muerto.

-Bien, no hay más preguntas Sr. Potter. La junta agradece su colaboración. - dijo el hombre menudo con cara de insatisfacción- su intercepción será valorada- añadió a regañadientes.

Al salir, sus amigos que estaban esperándole le abrazaron.

-¿Que tal ha ido? - preguntó Hermione.

-No lo se, ha sido raro - dijo Harry frotándose el pelo.

-¿Al final has alegado a favor de los dos?- preguntó Ron en voz baja.

-Sabes que sí Ron- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo.

Harry les había preguntado que opinaban antes de decidirse. De los tres, Ron había sido el más reacio, en cierta forma los culpaba por la muerte de su hermano, aunque también sabía que no habían sido los culpables. Hermione por su parte, odiaba con toda su alma a los Malfoy, había sido insultada por Draco desde primer año y había sido torturada en su mansión por su tía, Bellatrix. Draco al igual que su madre habían estado presentes y no habían hecho nada.

Cada vez que escuchaba el apellido Malfoy o alguno de sus nombres recordaba ese momento. Le había quedado una cicatriz en la que se leía: "Sangre Sucia". No habían podido quitársela, el daño ya estaba hecho y había cicatrizado por su cuenta. En medio de la guerra no había tenido tiempo para curarla. Ahora, era un claro recuerdo de lo que había pasado. No obstante, habían salvado a su amigo y era algo que apreciaba.

Durante las primeras semanas consiguientes a la guerra, se había encerrado en sí misma, llorando a escondidas al ver la cicatriz, se daba asco y por primera vez pensó que estaba sucia. Sin embargo, había sido Luna, la que había conseguido sacarla de allí. Hizo un encantamiento y ocultó la cicatriz. Eso le había dado la fuerza para seguir, al ver que era algo que podía ocultarse fácilmente. Había comprobado cientos de veces que duraba 6 horas y desde ese momento había estado aplicándose el encantamiento ella misma. Así, evitaba tener un recordatorio continúo.

...

Harry había quedado en la madriguera con sus amigos para escuchar el veredicto de los últimos mortífagos.

-Harry, pasa, pasa, ya pensábamos que no vendrías- Le dijo Molly con un cálido abrazo- están arriba esperándote.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó a la habitación de Ron. Al abrir la puerta vio a Ron y Hermione en cada punta de la habitación, sentados en el suelo con la radio en medio de la misma.

-Harry, ya va a empezar- dijo Hermione.

-Me ha costado salir de casa, ya sabéis que he vuelto con los Dursley- dijo Harry.

-¿Y cómo va todo? - preguntó Ron.

-Mejor que nunca. Desde la guerra, están un poco... distantes pero la relación no es tan mala- dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-¡Eso es genial Harry!- Gritó Hermione. 

...A continuación se va a dar paso al anuncio de los mortífagos que han sido exonerados y por tanto liberados de la prisión preventiva de Azkaban, en la que han estado confinados hasta ahora.

Los tres escuchaban la lista atentamente. Hasta ahora la mayoría eran estudiantes, otros ni siquiera sabían que eran sospechosos hasta este momento.

...Narcisa Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy. Todos aquellos que fueran estudiantes deberán regresar a Hogwarts. Cualquier altercado o ataque que pusiera en peligro a algún estudiante, hará que regresen a Azkaban para un nuevo juicio.

\- Harry, lo has conseguido- Le dijo Ron, más entusiasta de lo esperado.

\- Si...- Dijo Harry, esperando no haberse equivocado.

\- Entonces volverán a Hogwarts con nosotros- dijo Hermione, de repente dándose cuenta.

\- Si... tendremos que seguir aguantándolos- dijo Ron con una mueca de asco.

\- Por cierto Harry, ¿Te ha llegado la carta?- Preguntó Hermione.

\- Esta mañana. Empezamos el mes que viene ya- dijo Harry.

\- Si, aún no se como habrán reconstruido todo tan rápido, estaba hecho un desastre- dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione. Pensaba que iba a dar toda una explicación sobre hechizos de reconstrucción o algo así, pero no dijo nada.

...El Sr. Severus Snape profesor de pociones de Hogwarts y ex-mortífago, ha sido exonerado al comprobar encarecidamente su papel como espía en la guerra, desvelando detalles importantes que condujeron a la finalización de la misma.

-¡Eso es genial Harry!- Grito Hermione.

-Arg, hubiese preferido no verlo en clase o en el Gran Comedor este año- dijo Ron con disgusto.

-No digas eso Ron - le reprendió Hermione. Sabes que nos estuvo protegiendo, sobretodo a Harry.

Harry se quedó en silencio. Pensando como iban a ser las clases con su profesor. ¿Cambiaría la actitud que había tenido hacia él ahora que se lo había contado todo? No estaba seguro. Solo sabía que a pesar de todo Snape le seguía imponiendo y ahora además, se sentía incómodo respecto a él. Iba a ser un año difícil.

...Lucius Malfoy, permanecerá en Azkaban hasta navidad. Posteriormente será liberado y vigilado por el ministerio de forma mensual. Asegurando su reinserción en el mundo mágico y velando por la seguridad de los muggles y los magos hijos de muggles. Cualquier delito que cometiese en este sentido, le llevaría a una prisión permanente en Azkaban.

-Estupendo, en navidad estará la familia al completo- dijo Ron con disgusto, apagando la radio.

Los demás no dijeron nada, estaban de acuerdo con él.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hermione al llegar a la estación buscó a sus amigos pero no los encontró, habían quedado en verse allí. A ella nunca le había gustado ser impuntual así que un poco exasperada decidió que lo mejor sería entrar al vagón y esperarlos dentro. En ese momento se acordó de la cantidad de grajeas y chocolate que Harry y Ron solían comprar, así que pensó que tal vez ya estaban dentro, sería muy típico de Ron.

-¡Hermione!- La llamó una voz dulce.

-¡Hey, Luna!- Dijo mientras la abrazaba. -¡Cuánto tiempo! Te estuvimos esperando en casa de Ron.

-No pude ir, lo siento, estuve ocupada cuidando de varias cosas con mi padre- dijo Luna mirando el suelo.

-Luna, ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó algo preocupada al ver como desviaba la mirada.

-No, nada, todo está bien-dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Voy a buscar al par de tontos de Harry y Ron dentro del tren, ¿Vienes?- preguntó Hermione.

-No, estoy esperando a alguien, quedamos en saludarnos-dijo Luna, otra vez sonriendo.

Hermione asintió simplemente, sabiendo que Luna siempre era enigmática y podría estar refiriéndose casi a cualquier cosa. Aún recodaba un incidente en el que le había hecho mirar, diciendo que venía alguien. Ella se giró y no vio a nadie. Lùna le explicó que había una pareja de Nargles revoloteando. Nada más recordarlo se puso a reír como aquel día. A veces, pensaba que le gustaría ser ella por un día, ver la vida como ella lo hacía, pero no podía.

Comenzó a buscar por varios vagones, abriendo todos y cada uno de los compartimentos, por lo que se encontró a muchos compañeros. Vio a un Neville mucho más alto y fuerte, nada comparado con como solía ser en primer año. Se saludaron y se dieron un abrazo. En ese momento pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez, la guerra había cambiado a algunos para bien. Neville podría ser un claro ejemplo, ya no se le veía tan tímido después de haber derrotado con la espada de Gryffindor a Nagini y haberle plantado cara a Voldemort. Sin duda, ese había sido un gran acto de valentía. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, pero el chico les había ayudado de muchas formas a lo largo de estos años, incluso intentar impedir que se metieran en más líos. Se rió ante el recuerdo de Neville petrificado.

Cuando abrió el último compartimento se quedó petrificada por unos segundos mientras asimilaba la escena, como si Neville le hubiese devuelto aquel hechizo. Allí dentro estaba todo lo que quería evitar este año. Ni siquiera se había acordado de ellos, buscando a Harry y Ron. Pero no eran ellos los que estaban dentro, sino Malfoy, Nott y Zabini. Los tres se giraron en cuanto abrió el compartimento.

-Pansy, pensábamos que...- Empezó a decir Zabini hasta que vio quien era y se calló.

La frase quedó en el aire durante unos segundos en los que Hermione se había congelado. Unos segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que consiguió reaccionar y cerró la puerta sin decir nada para posteriormente salir corriendo, buscando el vagón en el que había visto a Neville. Necesitaba encontrarse con alguien.

Cuando entró al vagón se encontró con Harry y Ron.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Ron mientras se comía una rana de chocolate.

-¿Yo? ¡Dónde estabais vosotros! ¿No sabéis llegar pronto nunca?- Dijo Hermione recriminándoles, todavía intentando controlar su respiración.

-Estás un poco pálida-comenzó a decir Harry hasta que vio la mirada fulminante de Hermione.

Harry y Ron se miraron y encogieron de hombros.

El resto del viaje la pasaron hablando de cosas triviales. Ron no paraba de quejarse de todas las advertencias que su madre le había dado. Le había pedido o más bien exigido que no se metiera en líos, que terminase el último año sin problemas por una vez, que no arrastrase a Ginny a nada raro y la vigilara. Además, le había amenazado con un vociferador diario si le tenían que llamar la atención por que él había infringido las normas.

Neville aprovechó ese momento para preguntarle a Ron por cómo lo estaba haciendo George. Ron no muy animado le explicó que había sido difícil para ellos, Fred había sido siempre la otra mitad de George y ya no había sido lo mismo. Ya nadie complementaba sus frases, había dejado de hacer bromas y se había recluido más en sí mismo. Cuando se enteró de que Ron iba a ir a Hogwarts le felicitó por ser tan valiente, le dijo que él no hubiese podido. No obstante, el hecho de recordar los momentos que había pasado con su hermano en ese colegio y todas las travesuras que habían hecho, le hizo levantar un poco el ánimo. Ahora, seguía llorando por la muerte de su hermano pero poco a poco iba recuperando la sonrisa.

Neville se había disculpado con Ron por preguntarle, puesto que aún se le veía afectado. Ron simplemente le había dicho que le gustaba recordar a Fred.

Hermione agradecía que nadie le preguntase por Ron, no sabía si él pensaba lo mismo. Quizá, ya lo había contado todo antes de que ella llegara. Luna y Ginny claramente lo sabían, ambas habían sido un pilar muy importante para ella esos meses. Hermione temió decírselo a Ginny y Harry aquella vez, pero los dos lo entendieron sin problemas, tampoco le dieron importancia. Hermione había sido la que había decidido cortar con Ron, cuando había pasado menos de un mes. Se habían besado en medio de la guerra pero lo mismo podría haberlo hecho con Harry si hubiese estado con él en lugar de con Ron. La adrenalina era lo que les había impulsado a besarse y a confundir las cosas. Había leído en un experimento Muggle sobre un puente colgante y la atracción entre dos personas que eso podía pasar y claramente todas las emociones en una guerra se magnificaban más. En realidad, después de aquello ni Ron ni Hermione se habían vuelto a besar y su relación se había vuelto realmente incómoda. Cuando Hermione le contó todo lo que había leído para justificar su reacción aquel día, Ron se lo tomó muy bien, tan bien que a Hermione le molestó un poco, parecía aliviado. Como si ella hubiese dicho las cosas que él quería decirle. A partir de ahí, su relación volvió a ser como antes.

...

Cuando llegaron, vieron como Hagrid se llevaba a los de primer año. El resto se fueron con ellos a las carrozas.

-¿Qu-que es eso que tira de la carroza?-preguntó Ron señalando con un dedo.

-Algo así dije en 5º año y me mirasteis raro- dijo Harry con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y por qué no podíamos verlos antes? - Preguntó Hermione algo indignada porque había tardado años en verlo.

-Es por la guerra...-Dijo Luna e hizo una pausa, como si viera algo más que los demás no- Antes solo podíamos verlos Harry, Neville, yo y pocos más.

-El ver a alguien morir es lo que hace que...- Harry empezó a decir con tristeza pero dejó la frase a medias.

-Ah, ya...- dijo Hermione simplemente.

Todos parecían algo abrumados al recordar las muertes que habían presenciado y los caídos en la guerra.

Antes de que la carroza se pusiera en marcha vieron como llegaban los demás y se oían gritos de sorpresa al ver a los Thestral. La mayoría ahora podía verlos. Por suerte, la mayoría de los niños de tercero y segundo no podía verlos. Los más pequeños parecían a ver estado más aislados de la guerra.

Yendo hacia Hogwarts todos miraban la luz que desprendía la piedra de los caídos a los lejos.

...

En el gran comedor se enteraron de que la anterior subdirectora de Hogwarts era ahora la directora. Aún así McGonagall fue la que acompañaba a los de primer año para ponerles el sombrero seleccionador. El júbilo que se armaba en cada casa cuando eran seleccionados era igual de impresionante que siempre, todos estaban contentos y orgullosos de recibir a nuevos compañeros en sus nuevas casas, incluso Slytherin, cuya mesa estaba más vacía que otros años, posiblemente por los estragos de la guerra. De hecho, en todas las mesas faltaba alguien, aunque sin duda las bajas de Slytherin eran mayores.

...Clin Clin

La directora McGonagall hizo sonar una copa para que todo el mundo permaneciera en silencio.

-Ahora, antes de que todos cenemos y vayamos a descansar a nuestras habitaciones me gustaría presentaros a los profesores que velaran por el cumplimiento de las normas. ¡Ah, y en nombre de Dumbledore, recordar que no podéis ir al bosque prohibido ni andar por los pasillos de noche!

Todo el mundo se rió ante su mención y volvió a estar todo en silencio.

-Como veis este año, los profesores no han estado presentes en el gran comedor durante la selección. Decidimos que era lo mejor para crear un ambiente distendido y evitar los murmullos. Entonces como profesora de transfiguración seguiré estando yo, dada las dificultades en encontrar un sustituto.

Todos aplaudieron.

-Silencio, por favor- se quejó McGonagall que se veía incómoda en su nueva labor de directora- Bien, como profesor de encantamiento seguirá estando el profesor Flitwick.

Y el profesor entró a la sala, todos le aplaudieron y McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que iba a pasar con todos conforme los fuera nombrando y entrando. Suspiró resignada.

-Como profesor de Cuidado de critaturas mágicas tendremos a Hagrid.

Y todos estallaron en aplausos y vítores.

-Como profesora de adivinación volveremos a contar con Trelawney.

Todos vieron como entraba algo dudosa y no muy segura de donde sentarse.

-¡Anímese!-Se oía como gritaban algunos entre los aplausos.

-Como profesor de pociones...contaremos de nuevo con el profesor Snape.

La mayoría al verlo se quedaron de piedra, los de Slytherin como siempre aplaudían por su jefe de casa. Harry no sabía que hacer, así que simplemente se quedó mirándolo como siempre hacía. Snape que parecía tener una especial sensibilidad, captó la mirada de Harry y le devolvió una sonrisa burlona.

-Este año va a ser igual- murmuró Harry quejándose a Ron.

-Ya te digo...- Contestó Ron, sin apartar la mirada.- Es increíble que siga igual de orgulloso.

-Debería estarlo, es prácticamente otro héroe, seguro que cambia su actitud un poco ahora que se sabe todo-Murmuro Hermione.

-Lo dudo, va a ser peor-dijo Ron con cara pálida.

La directora McGonagall intentó en numerosas veces que se hiciera silencio pero no lo conseguía. Todos seguían murmurando cosas y Harry alcanzó a escuchar algunas como: "He oído que salvó a Harry", "Es un héroe", "Aún no me creo que fuera espía", "Es un mortífago, mírale", "Después de todo lo que hizo.. como se atreve a venir".

Cuando se hizo el silencio McGonagall prosiguió:

-Os pido respeto por todos los profesores, no quiero ninguna falta. Si alguien tiene alguna duda por la capacidad o lealtad de alguno puede ir directamente a mi despacho.

Comprobó que nadie tenía nada más que objetar.

-Bien, como instructora de vuelo tenemos a Hooch.- Esperó a que terminase la ronda de aplausos y siguió.- Como profesora de herbología tendremos a Sprout.

McGonagall siguió presentando a los restantes profesores, y todo siguió la misma mecánica.

-Por último, como profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras tendremos a petición del ministerio a Narcissa Malfoy.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué?-Grito Draco Malfoy al levantarse-sorprendiendo a todos y a él mismo.

Se sentó en cuanto vio la fría mirada de advertencia de Snape.

Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Ha dicho del ministerio?

-¿La madre de Malfoy?

-¿Una Mortfífago? ¿En que piensa el ministerio?

Y así siguieron los murmullos. McGonagall no podía hacer callar a los presentes del Gran Comedor.

Harry, Hermione y Ron simplemente permanecieron anonadados y callados sin decir nada. Al fin y al cabo, era algo que ni el mismo Draco Maljfoy se esperaba.

-SILENCIO- Se escuchó por toda la sala al maestro de pociones y todo el mundo obedeció quedándose helado.

-Gracias Severus- Dijo McGonagall- Ahora que ya han sido presentados todos los maestros de este año vuelvo a pedir respeto por ellos y doy inicio a la estupenda cena del inicio del nuevo curso de Hogwarts- dijo dirigiéndose a toda la sala- ¡Disfrutar! 

Y acto seguido la comida empezó a aparecer en las mesas. Llenándolas como siempre de comida exquisita y variada, para todos los gustos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Desde que habían llegado al colegio, Malfoy no paraba de acosar como siempre había hecho a Hermione. La insultaba, la empujaba e incluso le había llegado a hacer alguna zancadilla que había hecho que casi se cayese en el Gran Comedor. No obstante, ahora lo hacía más disimuladamente, no lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos y solo lo hacía en presencia de algunos Slytherins. Malfoy no era estúpido y no quería acabar en Azkaban pero se negaba a tratar como a un igual a la sangre sucia.

Hermione por su parte siempre que lo veía le recorría un escalofrío y se tocaba su brazo inconscientemente. Se las arreglaba para fulminar a Malfoy con la mirada cada vez que le hacía algo, pero había decidido ignorarlo todo lo posible y acabar el curso sin problemas como le había prometido a sus padres.

Apenas había conseguido devolverle los recuerdos a sus padres. Había conseguido revertir el hechizo parcialmente y no sabía porque no había funcionado del todo. Claramente se alegraba de que sus padres la recordaran a ella y todo lo que tenía que ver con Hogwarts, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta de que sus padres tenían lagunas, no podían acordarse de determinadas cosas. A sus padres no les importaba, pero Hermione cargada de culpabilidad sentía que se los debía.

Después de salir del Gran Comedor, se fue con Harry, Neville y Ron al aula donde se impartía defensa contra las artes oscuras junto con Slytherin. Hermione no sabía quien tenía peor aspecto. Ron estaba pálido, como si llevara consigo a cinco dementores. Harry tenía un color entre pálido y verde, no sabía como enfrentarse a esa clase. Neville bien, Neville temblaba como si fuera a clase de pociones con Snape. Y Hermione... bueno, intentaba mostrarse confiada pero por dentro era una combinación de los tres.

Ninguno de ellos decía nada. Cuando llegaron a la puerta se quedaron mirándola, ni siquiera habían hecho el amago de comprobar si estaba abierta. Ahí estaban los héroes de guerra.

-¿Está cerrada? Me aseguré de pedir que no lo hicieran- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se giraron, era Narcissa Malfoy.

-Umm... No lo sabemos, señora, acabamos de llegar.- Dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras.

Ron la miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma mientras ella intentaba abrir la puerta, que efectivamente estaba cerrada.

-Bien, no importa. Alohomora- dijo Narcisa desbloqueando la puerta.

Ellos la miraban entrar como si estuviese entrando en una casa del terror muggle.

Harry se sentó con Ron y Hermione detrás con Neville. Habían sido de los primeros en llegar así que se tuvieron que sentar en la parte delantera de la clase. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás estudiantes. Harry echó un vistazo a Draco Malfoy entrar y pudo comprobar que no le hacía mucha gracia que su madre fuera quien impartiese D.C.A.O, no hacía más que mirarla con un semblante frío y con el ceño fruncido. Todos entraban en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar, temiendo que se repitiera lo de Umbridge.

-Como sabéis soy Narcissa Malfoy. La verdad, me da igual si me llamáis profesora Malfoy o Narcissa, lo dejo a vuestra elección.

-Si, señora Malfoy. - Cacarearon todos. Al fin y al cabo era a lo que se habían acostumbrado en los últimos años en esa asignatura y que fuera Narcisa la siguiente no facilitaba las cosas.

Narcissa enarcó una ceja, los miraba con ¿curiosidad tal vez? La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente.

Narcissa suspiró y todos se tensaron más.

-Se que la mayoría de vosotros habéis tenido contacto con las maldiciones imperdonables - empezó a decir, la gente empezó a sudar, parecían confirmar sus sospechas- ya sea recibiéndolas, viéndolas e incluso ejecutándolas- dijo mirando a Draco- así que no voy a regalar puntos preguntando cuales son, se que lo sabéis y tampoco voy a pediros que las ejecutéis, tampoco voy a hacerlo yo- dijo lentamente.

Se oyeron notorios suspiros de alivio. Todos se relajaron en gran medida aunque nadie se atrevió a decir nada y seguían suspicaces, como si todos fueran Slytherin. Narcissa sonrió de lado. Era la misma sonrisa de cualquier Malfoy.

Hermione hacía rato que se había empezado a sujetar su brazo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, Neville temblaba visiblemente a su lado. Ron por su parte parecía petrificado y Harry se había girado para ver a Hermione. Asintieron confirmando que estaban bien.

-Soy consciente de que hay dos personas particularmente familiarizadas con las imperdonables- dijo mirando a Harry y a Hemione- y dado que muchos de vosotros estoy segura que no sabéis lo que suponen- dijo pasando su mirada por toda el aula- voy a pedirle al señor Potter que nos cuente su experiencia y si la señorita Granger quiere añadir algo puede hacerlo.

Hermione se congeló en su asiento, Harry se giró para mirarla, visiblemente asustado y comprobando que ella no estaba mucho mejor. Harry tragó saliva y se volvió a girar. La clase se llenó de susurros.

-¿Qu-que... -empezó a decir Harry- que quiere que diga? - preguntó con alarma.

-Relátenos lo que es estar sometido a la maldición imperius- respondió Narcisa mirando a Harry a los ojos.

Harry tragó saliva.

-Am.. es...- Harry no encontraba las palabras para expresarse, estaba reviviendo aquel fatídico día cuando Voldemort resurgió.

Suspiró cerro los ojos y habló:

-No duele- fue lo primero que dijo- si te dejas llevar que es muy fácil no duele- repitió- pero... si te resistes si.. si luchas contra la maldición te sientes atrapado dentro como si estuvieses encerrado en un tarro, solo que ese tarro es tu propio cuerpo. La lucha interna hace que.. te duela todo el cuerpo porque intentas mover tus músculos pero eres empujado a hacer otra cosa, es una lucha entre fuerzas, no es fácil... - dijo Harry mirando hacia abajo.

-Bien, muy esclarecedor ¿y que puedes decir de la maldición Cruciatus?

Todos se tensaron. Hermione quería ayudar a Harry y hablar ella, pues sabía lo que estaba siendo para su amigo decir todo aquello delante de todas esas personas. Hermione había experimentado esa maldición, el simple nombre le hacía estar repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez lo que había pasado en la Mansión Malfoy. No podía hablar, cada fibra de su ser notaba el dolor de aquella vez. Pero aún así pensó que para Harry podía ser incluso peor.

-La maldición cruciatus...- comenzó a decir Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Harry y Ron se giraron. Harry estaba ahora más pálido que Ron pero ambos sabían que ella no iba a poder.

-Yo lo haré Hermione- dijo Harry, sonando seguro.

Ella simplemente asintió, intentando no llorar. Ron le había cogido la mano y un Neville muy tenso y pálido le palmeaba el hombro. El resto tenía fija su atención en ellos.

-Esa imperdonable... para mí es la peor- sentenció harry mirando a Narcissa por primera vez en mucho tiempo a los ojos.-Se siente como si.. como si...-harry no podía encontrar las palabras así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró- es como si te clavasen finos cuchillos por todo el cuerpo, el dolor...es insoportable, lo único que quieres es... que acabe e incluso morir- dijo apretando los puños- es suficiente como para que te vuelvas loco, el que puedan infligirte esa cantidad de dolor por un tiempo ilimitado.. sin duda puede hacer que te vuelvas loco- terminó de decir.

-¿Todos los Crucios se sienten igual?- Preguntó Narcissa a una clase muy callada.

-No, la potencia de la imperdonable depende de quien la ejecute. Cuanto más desee el ejecutor hacer daño e infligir dolor más dolor ocasionará. Claramente la potencia también depende de la habilidad del mago pero... sin esa convicción a causar daño no lo hará.- Consiguió responder Hermione con una mirada dura y con los ojos húmedos.

-Eso es cierto, señorita Granger...- Dijo mirándola, lo que provocó que a Hermione le recorriese otro escalofrío- ¿Alguna vez ha intentado usarla y ha tenido éxito Potter?

-Si... es decir, la usé pero.. no pude inflingir ningún daño, no hizo nada- se defendió Harry.

-No esperaba menos del héroe de guerra- dijo Narcisa sonriendo de lado- Cuéntenos sobre la última imperdonable.

Harry no podía hacerlo, se lo diría, aunque eso significara sufrir un cruciatus, que le quitaran puntos a su casa o lo que fuera. No se fiaba de la palabra de Narcisa.

Narcisa por su parte, supo que el chico no iba a poder contar nada, estaba escrito en todo su semblante, era consciente de que ya le había pedido mucho.

-Pensándolo bien, no hace falta, claramente te mueres y ya está- dijo Narcisa encogiéndose de hombros.

Narcisa comprobó que Harry se relajó. No obstante, Hermione estaba visiblemente más afectada que los demás. Aún así, había demostrado ser toda una Gryffindor al responder casi a dos de sus preguntas.

-El señor potter lo ha sabido describir muy bien- hizo una pausa- espero que ahora que vuelven a estar prohibidas y saben el dolor que pueden infringir no las usen nunca. Quiero que reflexionen lo que supuso para otros recibirlas.

Su respuesta provocó que los demás ahogasen gritos, los murmullos volvieron.

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer en esta clase?- Se atrevió a preguntar uno.

-Seguir los contenidos teóricos y prácticos del libro que espero que tengáis todos ya- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa.

Con esa contestación todos se relajaron y empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Por hoy, hemos terminado, Gryffindor se ha ganado 20 puntos.

Harry vio como Hermione salía corriendo a toda prisa, a él le hubiese gustado hacer lo mismo pero le pidió a Ron y a Neville que se adelantaran, quería hablar con Narcissa puesto que había algo que le carcomía por dentro.

Cuando se fue todo el mundo, se acercó a su mesa.

-Señora Malfoy...hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle- dijo Harry.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó curiosa.

-No quisiera ofenderla pero.. cuando fui a la junta a testificar por usted y Malfoy- Harry se mordió el labio- me preguntaron si usted me habría delatado si Malfoy hubiese muerto- hizo una pausa para verla a los ojos, parecía especialmente divertida- ¿Lo habría hecho señora?

Narcissa intento no reír, sabría que asustaría al chico de sobremanera pero no pudo evitar sonreir.

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-Um francamente... le debía mucho por salvarme la vida y quise creer que lo habría hecho igualmente- sentenció Harry.

-Creo que... lo habría hecho. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con Voldemort, al menos no con sus métodos- Narcissa se detuvo a mirar los ojos de Harry que la miraban esperanzado y aliviado- si hice lo que hice esos años fue para proteger a mi familia, si Draco hubiese muerto por culpa de él, no podría habérmelo perdonado y sabía por las misiones que le daba y por la naturaleza de mi hijo que tarde o temprano acabaría enterrándolo.

-Señora Malfoy, le estaré siempre muy agradecido, sin usted yo no estaría aquí- dijo Harry mirando al suelo.

Narcisa podía ver ahora a un joven que todavía llevaba una carga, al que la guerra le había pasado factura. Todo este tiempo había sido un niño. Se alegraba de su gesto de valentía aquella vez, nunca había sido partidaria de dañar a los niños. No pudo evitarlo y abrazó a Harry. Éste se quedó congelado por la sorpresa.

-Gracias por testificar a favor de Draco y de mí- le dijo al tiempo que lo soltaba.

-No fue nada, ustedes me salvaron a mi antes- dijo Harry algo incómodo.

-Lo fue, hubiera entendido que no lo hicieras, estoy seguro de que Draco lo entenderá algún día y debo disculparme por algo.

-¿De qué señora?

-Se que lo de hoy debe haber sido muy difícil para ti, has vivido y experimentado un millar de cosas que probablemente nadie deba experimentar nunca, pero el que alguien conocido como el héroe de guerra relatara el horror y el dolor que esas maldiciones ocasionan espero que haga que los demás lo comprendan.- le dijo con sonrisa triste.

Harry iba a contestar pero no pudo al escuchar un grito que conocía muy bien.

-Hermione- murmuró Harry y salió corriendo fuera de clase con Narcissa a sus espaldas.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hermione salió corriendo del aula de D.C.A.O, sentía su respiración muy acelerada y su corazón palpitaba de forma frenética. Tanto que no vio el pie que alguien le puso hasta golpear sus rodillas en el suelo.

Se giró y vio a Malfoy con toda la rabia que tenía. No estaba teniendo un buen día, la clase le había recordado todos los horrores de la guerra y estaba muy nerviosa. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Malfoy no parase de molestarla desde que habían llegado. Pero sin duda esto último había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso y Hermione sentía que no podía frenarse a sí misma.

-Sangre sucia, a ver si miramos por donde vamos- se carcajeo Malfoy mientras se levantaba.

-Eres un crío, madura- le dijo Hermione.

-Ooh, la sangre sucia nos ha salido respondona- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Por lo menos no soy un matón muggle cualquiera- le escupió hermione con toda la rudeza que pudo.

-¿Qué me has dicho? ¡Repítelo si te atreves!- dijo Malfoy mientras la miraba con furia y los puños cerrados.

-Que eres el típico matón muggle de colegio.

Nada más terminó de decirlo Malfoy la empotró contra la pared de atrás sujetándole por el cuello de la camisa.

-Si quisiera podría matar a cualquier muggle, incluidos tus padres en menos de 5 segundos así que no me compares- siseo Malfoy.

Hermione echa una furia por la mención de sus padres le dio una bofetada que resonó en todo el pasillo.

-¿Cómo te atreves...?- dijo Malfoy iracundo abriendo los ojos.

-A diferencia de ti no soy una cobarde.

-¿Y quien fue la que huyó del compartimiento del vagón?- Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-Por lo menos yo luché por lo que quería, tu fuiste un cobarde que no pudo enfrentar a Voldemort ni siquiera reconocer o no a Harry, sigues bajo las túnicas de tus padres- le miró directamente a los ojos.

Malfoy no podía controlarse y sacó su varita, apuntándola directamente a la cabeza. En ese momento le daba igual ir a Azkaban, solo pensaba en ponerla en su lugar. No podía permitirse que le ningunearan de esa forma y menos una sangre sucia, el resto se le subiría al cuello. Que su familia hubiese perdido el respeto de la sociedad, no significaba que se lo pudiesen faltar.

-Repítelo si te atreves- le dijo todavía apuntándola con la varita totalmente serio y fuera de sí.

\- ¡Ves, eres un maldito cobarde!- Le gritó Hermione, desafiándolo con la mirada.

- _Cruc...-_ Empezó a decir Malfoy pero lo detuvo un grito que salió de la boca de Hermione.

Malfoy sorprendido la soltó y vio como caía al suelo, deslizándose por la pared hasta estar de cuclillas y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, sin dejar de chillar. Era un grito estridente. Malfoy no sabía que hacer, había bajado su varita.

Él no había lanzado el hechizo, estaba seguro de eso, pero entonces ¿por qué Hermione estaba chillando y temblaba? Empezó a retroceder justo cuando una puerta se abría y guardó con rapidez su varita.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó una voz que conocía muy bien, era Potter.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-Preguntó Narcissa que se acercaba a su hijo.

-¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?- Dijo Harry empujando a Malfoy con el dedo.

-No he hecho nada, tu amiga está loca- se burló Malfoy.

-Draco- le advirtió su madre y éste bajó la cabeza.

-Madre, le juro que no la he tocado.

-¿Y que ha pasado?- inquirió mirándole.

-Estábamos hablando y de repente se ha puesto así-Era una verdad a medias, pero nadie lo sabría.

Para entonces Harry estaba arrodillado, tratando de tranquilizar a Hermione pero no lo conseguía. Lo bueno es que había dejado de gritar pero no les hablaba y se había sentado deparramándose en el suelo. Otros estudiantes empezaban a acercarse para ver que pasaba.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Qué le ocurre?- Preguntó Narcisa. Su hijo ante tal comentario bufó.

Pero Hermione no decía ni una palabra.

-Llévenla a la enfermería- ante la mirada de su hijo añadió- los dos. Yo iré a ver a McGonagall

Harry intentó cogerla pero era un peso muerto, las piernas no la sostenían. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero era como si mirasen a la nada. Iba a necesitar la ayuda de Malfoy.

Malfoy suspiró y se pasó un brazo de Hermione por detrás del cuello. Entre los dos consiguieron arrastrarla a la enfermería todo lo rápido que pudieron, sin mediar palabra.

-¡Poppy!- Grito Harry al entrar.

-Le he dicho muchas veces señor Potter que no grite en mi enfermería- dijo cuando apareció.

-Es Hermione, no sabemos que le pasa- dijo Harry tumbándola con ayuda de Malfoy en la camilla más cercana.

-Oh dios mío, que ha pasado

-No lo sabemos-contestó Harry dirigiéndole una mirada a Malfoy, claramente no se creía su historia.

La señora Pomfrey lanzó un par de hechizos y se dirigió a su despensa, de donde sacó un frasco.

-Esto lo hará-susurro Pomfrey mientras vertía el líquido en la boca de Hermione.

Tanto Harry como Malfoy esperaron por indicación de Pomfrey hasta que ella reaccionara. Al cabo de un par de minutos no más de 10 y no menos de 5, Hermione pestañeó y suspiró dejando escapar el aire que tenía contenido. A continuación unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por su rostro, ella no quería llorar pero fue una forma de liberar toda la tensión que había acumulado su cuerpo.

-Hermione...-susurró Harry mientras ella se enjuagaba las lágrimas.

-Harry- dijo mientras se levantaba a abrazarlo, le daba igual lo que pensara Malfoy.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?- Preguntó Harry mientras señalaba a Malfoy.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Harry confuso, estaba seguro que había tenido que ver con él.

-Lo estoy, Malfoy... él no me ha hecho nada- dijo en voz baja para sorpresa de Malfoy.

Draco estaba sorprendido y en cierta forma aliviado, no sabía por qué no le contaba lo ocurrido. Si bien es cierto que no le había hecho nada y que ella si le había pegado, había estado apunto de lanzarle un cruciatus en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Harry.

-No fue nada, so-solo necesito que venga Luna, ¿podrías llamarla?

-¿Luna? Si, claro...ahora la busco y le digo que venga.

-Gracias Harry- Sonrió Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Y tu Malfoy, sal de aquí, no me fío dejándote a solas con ella- dijo Harry mientras salía de la enfermería.

-Genial, gracias, así podré desinfectarme por haberla tocado- dijo Malfoy con una cara de asco dirigída a Hermione.

Malfoy no estaba seguro de que era lo que le había pasado a Hermione pero sabía que debía ser algo muy serio, puesto que ni a Potter se lo había contado. No obstante, le desconcertaba que llamase a Luna y no a Ron. Estaba seguro de que tras la guerra estaban saliendo.

Después de que pasara la hora de comer Luna llegó a la enfermería a ver a Hermione. Ésta supo que había pasado nada más verla sentada en la cama de la enfermería.

-Hola, Luna- saludó Hermione.

-Ha vuelto a pasar, ¿verdad?-Preguntó en un susurro.

-Si, hacía ya tiempo, pero...esta vez ha sido más fuerte- murmuro Hermione mirándose las manos.

-Deberías contárselo a Harry y Ron, se preocupan por ti.

-Ese es el problema, no quiero que lo hagan.

-Está bien, le diré a los Nargles que no digan nada- dijo mirando a la nada.

-Malfoy...me vio-dijo dubitativa.

-¿La cicatriz?

-No Luna, me vio teniendo un ataque de pánico, el más fuerte que he tenido- dijo Hermione avergonzada.

-¿Fue por él?-preguntó en un susurro.

-En parte sí, pero la clase de D.C.A.O no ayudó en nada. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Lo que sea- sonrió Luna.

-Si se esparcen rumores sobre esto...-dijo mordiéndose el labio-cuéntamelo antes de que pise un pie en el Gran Comedor.

-Oh, bueno, también podría pedirle a Nott que vigilara a Malfoy, aunque.. dice que es difícil de manejar.

-¿Nott?-Preguntó confusa.

-No, Malfoy es el difícil. Es fácil hablar con Nott.

-Me refiero a que no sabía que hablabas con Nott.

-Empezamos a ser amigos después de la guerra, aunque yo siempre supe que era bueno- dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione no contestó. No podía imaginar que alguien que se juntara con Malfoy fuese mínimamente agradable, además recordaba haberlo visto del lado de Voldemort. Aún así, no le preguntó nada a Luna, sabía que era una chica inocente pero eso no la hacía ingenua.

-Señorita Granger, voy a mandarle a sus padres una carta explicándoles lo sucedido- interrumpió Pomfrey.

-No- dijo Hermione con voz elevada pero que no dejaba lugar a discusiones.

-Es mi deber, señorita Granger. McGonagall me ha pedido que lo haga.

-Voy a hablar con ella, espere hasta entonces por favor- suplicó- Luna, lo siento pero me tengo que ir.

Hermione salió corriendo hacia el despacho de McGonagall. Si Pomfrey acababa de recibir una carta, era porque estaba en su despacho. Lo que no sabía es si la ahora directora de Hogwarts había cambiado la contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore pero era algo que tenía pensado averiguar después. Si la había cambiado ya pensaría en algo.

Por suerte la contraseña seguía siendo "Caramelo de limón", sonrió al recordar a Dumbledore. No obstante, estaba segura de que McGonagall iba a cambiar la contrasella después de que ella entrase sin permiso.

Respiró profundamente, se arregló la túnica y empezó a subir las escaleras de caracol que conducían a su despacho.

Tocó la puerta y entró decidida a hacer lo que fuese para que esa carta no llegase a sus padres.

-Señorita Granger- dijo una muy sorprendida McGonagall.

-No puede contárselo a mis padres- dijo Hermione completamente seria nada más llegar.

-Señorita, es obligación del colegio informar a los padres de lo que les sucede a sus alumnos- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Un ataque de pánico no es algo que podamos ocultar- sentenció.

-Si lo hace, no me dejarán volver- dijo elevando la voz-después de la guerra me costó mucho convencerles.

-Señorita Granger, ahora no es un buen momento para discutir esto, le pido que salga de mi despacho.

-No- volvió a decir seriamente- No, hasta que me diga que no lo hará.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Usted no lo entiende, necesito estar aquí. Necesito terminar mi año. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer- dijo mientras notaba que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

McGonagall suspiró y la miró fijamente.

Hermione sabía que estaba rompiendo más normas de las que debía. Sin duda iba a ser castigada por entrar a su despacho así y a exigirle como lo estaba haciendo. Pero un castigo era preferible a no poder pisar Hogwarts ni el mundo mágico. Sus padres le habían exigido que no se metiera en problemas y que ante el menor indicio volvería a casa. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo pero sin duda las cosas no estaban saliendo bien desde el primer día, sobretodo por culpa de cierta persona.

-Dígame una cosa, ¿El señor Malfoy tuvo algo que ver?

-No, simplemente no he podido dormir bien estos días- mintió, aunque en parte era cierto. Tenía pesadillas todas las noches.

-De acuerdo, no le haré saber nada a sus padres con dos condiciones.

-Lo que sea- se apresuró a decir Hermione.

-En primer lugar, si vuelve a tener otro episodio, avisaré a sus padres de inmediato.- Hermione asintió.- En segundo lugar, quiero que usted y Malfoy sean compañeros en todas las clases que compartan- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, era una pesadilla.

-¿Qué?- Gritó alguien desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que hubiese alguien más. Cuando se giró vio a Malfoy de pie al otro lado del despacho.

Malfoy sin duda había estado callado, sin perderse ningún detalle. Era consciente de que Hermione sabía que él no estaba allí y quería aprovechar la situación para reírse después de ella. Pero sin duda no se esperaba ese castigo.

McGonagall antes de que entrara Hermione estaba pensando en un castigo para él, porque si bien sabía que no la había atacado con ningún maleficio, si que era consciente de como se estaba comportando con un par de alumnas, especialmente con Hermione Granger, por lo que le había recriminado por su actitud con ella en el Gran Comedor y en los pasillos.

-Acepto- dijo Hermione para la sorpresa de ambos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en llegar a la clase de pociones. Ron iba a sentarse con Hermione hasta que ésta le contó que debía sentarse con Malfoy por orden de McGonagall. Ron aunque extrañado lo entendió y se sentó con Harry justo en la mesa de delante, temiendo ambos por como sería la clase.

Los alumnos de Slytherin fueron los últimos en llegar. Seguidos de ellos entró el profesor Snape y cerró la puerta, dando por comenzada la clase.

Hermione se tensó cuando Malfoy retiró la silla para sentarse pero ninguno dijo nada ni se miraron.

-Veo que nuestra celebridad ahora es un héroe- dijo Snape con el mismo tono de aquella primera vez que tuvieron clase. Harry lo recordaba muy bien pero no dijo nada, simplemente se tensó mientras los Slytherins reían.

Snape miraba a Harry con su sonrisa burlona y llena de suficiencia. Harry le devolvió una mirada de desagrado e impotencia.

-Vaya, veo que tenemos una combinación inusual- dijo Snape remarcando la última palabra mientras miraba a Hermione y Draco.

-Es por McGonagall- dijo Malfoy con desagrado.

-Soy consciente de ello- añadió el maestro de pociones- Y Potter- dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a él- No crea que le voy a tratar de forma diferente por haber salvado al mundo mágico- dijo de forma teatral y exagerada.

-Tampoco lo esperaba- dijo mirándole fijamente.

Claramente las sospechas de Harry y Ron se habían cumplido. Iba a ser otro año igual en pociones, nada había cambiado después de la guerra respecto a su relación con ellos y Snape pensaba tratarlos como siempre había hecho, disfrutaba con ello.

-Hoy vamos a preparar una poción herbicida, cuya finalidad es dañar o matar alguna planta- Dicho esto se giró y con un golpe de varita aparecieron las instrucciones en la pizarra.- Comiencen, tienen hora y media- miro al aula y añadió- sin fallos.

-Iré a por los ingredientes- le dijo Hermione a Malfoy pero éste no contestó.

Draco la siguió con la mirada hasta que terminó de escoger los ingredientes, en sus ojos podía verse un brillo de curiosidad.

Hermione se dispuso a colocar los ingredientes ordenadamente entre la mesa de ella y Draco. Comenzó a leer las instrucciones en voz alta y a ejecutarlas. Malfoy no decía ni hacía nada. A Hermione le daba igual y no le preocupaba, comparado a trabajar con Ron o Harry, era incluso más fácil hacerlo sola. Lo lamentaba por sus amigos pero siempre que estaba con ellos tenía que vigilarlos para evitar que errasen con algún ingrediente o el tiempo de cocción.

Draco por su parte simplemente miraba al frente, viendo el trabajo de Hermione de reojo por si tenía que intervenir. No quería involucrarse demasiado con ella, estar a su lado era más que suficiente pero no iba a dejar que sus notas bajasen porque metiese la pata. Su orgullo Malfoy no lo permitía, debía ser el mejor. No obstante, por una parte confiaba en las habilidades de la sabelotodo pero otra deseaba que se equivocase para echárselo en cara.

-Potter, con estas pociones no podrá salvar a nadie ni nada - dijo Snape haciendo desaparecer el contenido de su caldero, Ron ahogó un grito- A este paso perderá su título de héroe- dijo con los ojos en blanco.

-Tampoco lo necesito- masculló Harry.

Snape lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada pero no dijo nada más.

-¿Qué hicimos mal? - murmuraba Ron.

-No lo se, pero ahora ya no nos da tiempo a terminarla.

-¿Crees que nos quite puntos?

-¿Acaso lo dudas Ron?

Harry decidió ver como lo llevaba su amiga. Sabía que estar con Malfoy era algo difícil para ella. Aunque no se lo dijese, Harry sabía que ella al igual que él había tenido pesadillas sobre la guerra y aquel día en la mansión de los Malfoy. Harry aún las tenía, a veces escuchaba las voces de Sirius y sus padres, otra veces veía a gente morir ante sus ojos como sus amigos o simplemente moría él.

Aquel verano después de la guerra, se habían despertado unos a otros con las pesadillas que cada uno tenía. No había noche en la que alguno de ellos o incluso los tres se despertaran a gritos o llorando. Habían compartido esos momentos íntimos entre ellos tres tan solo una semana.

Ron a pesar de haber perdido a Fred, era el que poco a poco iba superando las pesadillas. Apenas las tenía ya, estaba superando su duelo. Aunque eso no significaba que no hubiese día en el que echase de menos a su hermano y maldijese a los Malfoy.

Cuando Harry se giró al fin, vio a una Hermione sonriente y feliz como hacía tiempo que no veía mientras preparaba su poción, ella sola.

-Está sonriendo- dijo Ron con sorpresa- está loca.

El profesor Severus diez minutos antes de finalizar la clase fue mirando los calderos. Se deleitaba con los numerosos fracasos de Gryffindor y ante los fallos de Slytherin simplemente hacía la vista gorda.

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por la poción más desastrosa de la clase Potter y Weasley.

-Ni siquiera hemos podido terminarla por su culpa-le susurró Ron a Harry.

-5 puntos para Slytherin por la poción más correcta- Dijo al ver el caldero de Hermione y Malfoy.

-Pero profesor, Malfoy no hizo nada, la hice yo- protestó Hermione.

-Y eso hace que no le quite otros 5 puntos a su casa, era una poción en pa-re-jas- sentenció Snape.

Hermione a pesar de que se había cruzado de brazos indignada sonreía.

-¡Es increíble, después de todo sigue igual!- Se quejó Ron al salir.

-Hermione, ¿Por qué estás de tan buen humor? -Inquirió Harry.

-Pues, porque Snape es igual. Su clase ha sido igual que siempre, como si la guerra no hubiese pasado y como si no hubiese cambiado nada. Me gusta eso, la normalidad. Echaba de menos algo cotidiano como esto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nos ha quitado puntos-dijo exasperado Ron.

-Por eso mismo, siempre lo hace, nada ha cambiado.

-Eso es innegable, su gusto por quitarnos puntos no ha disminuido nada.

Harry se sentía un poco herido. Una parte de él quería que su relación con Snape hubiese cambiado aunque sea un poco, era el único nexo vivo entre sus padres, su padrino y él. Pero sabía que el hecho de conocer sus secretos no tenía porque cambiar su relación. Snape siempre lo había protegido pero aún así lo odiaba por ver a su padre reflejado en él, y eso le dolía, aunque no era algo que iba a admitir ante sus amigos. Así mismo, se sentía decepcionado con su padre. Le quería pero no podía perdonar lo que en sus años de juventud él y sus amigos, incluyendo a su padrino le habían hecho a Snape. Harry pensaba que ellos fueron los que sin duda empujaron a un joven Snape hacía el camino oscuro. Lily, su madre siempre había sido el ancla que lo mantenía al lado de la luz, el correcto. Probablemente fue ella, la que había hecho que su padre cambiase.

...

-Vaya Draco, otra vez por aquí- Dijo Myrtle la llorona coqueta cuando vio que ingresaba a los baños.

Malfoy simplemente la ignoró. Desde aquella vez en 6º año, venía a los baños cuando necesitaba estar solo, le proporcionaban tranquilidad. Incluso la presencia de esa fantasma escandalosa le llegaba a reconfortar.

-No sabía que habías vuelto- dijo con una sonrisa- hoy no estamos solos- le susurro con una risa coqueta.

-¿Quién hay? - preguntó Draco.

-Oh, es una chica muy guapa- hizo una pausa y miró a draco bajo sus pestañas- pero si te digo donde está me pondré celosa- suspiró.

A Malfoy le molestaba que alguien frecuentase aquel baño, era su sitió de paz. Quería asegurarse de seguir pudiendo ir, por lo que quería espantar a aquella chica para que no volviese y así no tener que preocuparse por comprobar los baños cada vez que fuese. Estaba seguro que sería alguien de primero o segundo año.

-Sal, mientras lo digo a buenas- dijo Malfoy con un tono frío.

-Deberías salir, se enfada con facilidad- dijo Myrtle con una triste y suave voz.

-Dice que saldrá si te pones de espaldas- dijo divertida.

-Entonces no debe ser tan guapa.

-Dice que alguien le ha lanzado un hechizo y le han salido granos, aunque yo no los veo- dijo riendo.

-Solo 5 segundos- sentenció y empezó a contar.

En cuanto empezó la cuenta atrás vio salir a una chica corriendo a la que se le cayó un libro al pasar por su lado. Lo primero que pensó es que no era de primer o segundo año, probablemente sería de 6º o 7º por su altura, así que debía conocer a aquella chica, eso le divirtió.

Al coger el cuaderno y pasar la primera página leyó:

 _Propiedad de H. Granger._

 _7º año._

 _Si lo encuentras, devuélvelo sin leer._

Malfoy no paró de sonreír maliciosamente al leer esas líneas. Al pasar la página se dio cuenta de que era un diario. Solo había tres páginas escritas y pudo comprobar por la fecha de inicio que empezó a escribir con su llegada a Hogwarts.

Sin perder el tiempo Malfoy lanzó un hechizo con el cual duplicó el diario. De esta forma, Hermione podría recuperar el suyo y él podría leer todo lo que contuviese el diario, incluso lo que fuera escribiendo más adelante. Era irónico que otra historia comenzase en aquellos baños debido a un diario.

Se lo guardó en su bolsa al escuchar unos pasos corriendo y con una sonrisa ladeada esperó a que llegase Hermione detrás de la puerta.

-Buuh- dijo cuando la vio pasar por la puerta.

Hermione se sobresalto.

-¿Has visto mi...?- se detuvo al ver lo que sostenía Draco en sus manos.

-¿Esto? Sí, lo he visto.

-¿Lo has leído?- dijo arrebatándoselo de las manos.

-Claro que no, no me interesan tus chismes Sangre sucia- soltó Malfoy mientras Myrtle comenzaba a llorar escandalosamente a la vez que llamaba a Malfoy.

Malfoy había encontrado algo nuevo con lo que molestar a Hermione. Pensaba utilizar muy bien el diario y leer todas sus entradas para meterse con ella y quien sabe, divulgar parte de la información. Solo de pensar en lo que podría haber en ese diario y en lo que podría hacer con él, le había levantado el estado de ánimo.

Estaba impaciente porque llegase la noche y pudiese leer lo que contenía el diario sin ser molestado.


	6. Capítulo 6

_Hoy lo he visto. Buscaba a mis amigos y estaba en un vagón con los suyos. No pude evitarlo y me congelé al mirarlos. Espero que no se dieran cuenta de mi nerviosismo._

 _Ron sigue triste por la muerte de Fred. Harry lo está también, creo que aún se siente algo culpable, aunque lo oculta. Y yo, yo sigo atascada, probablemente más que ninguno. Me culpo por la laguna de mis padres. Mis pobres padres a los que tuve que borrarles la memoria. Tendría que haber huido con ellos. Eso es lo que a veces pienso y luego me culpo más aún._

 _Hoy he visto a los Thestral y preferiría no haberlos visto nunca. Me entristece que chicos de 13 años puedan verlos._

 _Estaba muy contenta con la vuelta del profesor Snape y el resto de profesores pero tiemblo por las clases de D.C.A.O. Temo más ese apellido que a Voldemort, todo lo que ocurrió en su casa... no he podido olvidarlo. Sigo teniendo pesadillas, sigo sintiendo el dolor y sigo ocultando la cicatriz del brazo de la que me avergüenzo._

 _Aún así, se que ellos no tuvieron la culpa. Fue solo Bellatrix, pero es tan difícil separar las cosas, cuando por ideales son iguales..._

Draco leyó la primera página del diario. Sabía que podía herirla facilmente con la guerra o recordándole la tortura de su tía. Pero para él, también era difícil sacar a relucir esos temas. Era recordar su pasado como mortífago. Aún así, podría echarle en cara lo de sus padres, sabía por su reacción del otro día que le molestaba que hablasen de ellos. También podría exponer su cicatriz en el Gran Salón o en los pasillos para humillarla delante de los demás. No sabía que le hubiese quedado marca pero estaba seguro que era la que le había hecho su tía.

Sonrío al recordar que temía a su familia. Aunque fuese por el miedo los respetaba y eso le hacía sentir satisfecho. Pasó la página para seguir leyendo.

 _Ha vuelto a pasar. Ha sido el peor. Y él lo ha visto. Me ha visto._

 _No ha sido culpa suya. Tampoco de su madre. Ha sido mía._

 _El tener que recordar la maldición cruciatus, lo que produce me ha sumido en el recuerdo como nunca, lo he vuelto a sentir tan desgarrador como la primera vez. Y hoy igual que aquella vez he deseado morir. Pero no lo he hecho. Se que Harry lo ha pasado mal, él ha sufrido todas las imperdonables, pero es más fuerte que yo. Yo no he podido._

 _¿Siempre voy a tener que revivirlo cuando vea a la profesora Malfoy? ¿Nos va a hacer recordar los horrores de la guerra siempre? Ella no me hizo nada, no quiero temer las clases, quiero que termine el dolor que siento._

 _Casi tengo el ataque de pánico en medio de clase. Sentía que me ahogaba pero el estúpido de Malfoy se ha interpuesto. Me ha insultado como siempre y me ha dolido como siempre pero me he defendido como siempre también. El nerviosismo que tenía, la tensión acumulada, la falta de aire y el ataque a mis padres ha hecho que pierda la calma y lo he insultado. Me arrepiento. Quiero terminar cualquier conflicto, pasar página, pasar desapercibida pero no me deja. Siempre se pone en medio. Desde que he llegado no ha dejado de insultarme y molestarme. ¿Por qué? ¿Es por qué soy una sangre sucia? Hacía tiempo que no me hacía esa pregunta._

 _Cuando levantó su varita contra mi, sentía que desfallecía, los recuerdos de la guerra me asaltaban. Pensé que quizá él también grabaría una cicatriz. Pero no lo hizo. Iba a lanzarme la maldición cruciatus y ya no pude más, el pánico se apoderó de mí y el dolor vino a mi tan rápido como si hubiese lanzado la maldición, volví a sentirlo, volví a sentir como se marcaban en mi piel cada una de las letras._

 _Si le contase esto a Harry, ¿Qué pensaría?_

 _Si mis padres se enterasen, claramente abandonaría el colegio. Y para evitarlo, soy capaz de aliarme con el mismísimo diablo. Porque se que mi lugar está en el mundo mágico. Aunque ya no se si en el Ministerio o en San Mungo._

Malfoy observaba como partes de la tinta estaban emborronadas, sin duda mientras escribía había llorado. Hermione era la más aseada y sus trabajos nunca tenían un tachón, eso era algo que hasta Malfoy sabía.

No obstante no supo como sentirse al leer aquello. Llegaba a sentir culpabilidad al leer algo tan íntimo, exponía sus debilidades y preocupaciones libremente en cada línea. Era demasiado privado, más de lo que él nunca se atrevería a expresar.

Ahora sabía con claridad lo que le ocurría a su eterna enemiga. Algo que ni Potter sabía. Por un momento pensó en compartir públicamente esa página del diario pero en seguida desechó la idea, sería demasiado rastrero hasta para él. Se lo guardaría y si algún día necesitaba echárselo en cara lo haría. Por ahora, podía usar otras cosas como su cicatriz.

No quería admitirlo pero también sintió alivio al sentir que no lo culpaba por la guerra como prácticamente todo Hogwarts. Sabía que Potter había intercedido por ellos pero no era lo mismo. Porque él era San Potter, tan altanero que no podía evitar meter sus narices para salvarlos y darse el crédito por otra hazaña. Malfoy lo detestaba por eso, detestaba que los culpasen o les mirasen con pena.

Pasó la página para leer la última entrada, mucho más corta que las anteriores.

 _Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso. A pesar de haber tenido que estar con él._

 _La clase de pociones me ha transmitido unas vibraciones positivas para todo el día. Lo siento por mis amigos, pero que Snape siguiese así es justo lo que necesitamos. La tranquilidad y la rutina. Lo predecible._

 _La biblioteca seguía como siempre, ese olor maravilloso a papel, tinta, libros e incluso polvo. Mi santuario había permanecido intacto a la guerra._

 _Gracias a eso siento que puedo seguir, con las pilas recargadas._

A Draco no le extrañaban las líneas de la chica, eran muy propias de la sabelotodo que conocía, no como las anteriores líneas que mostraban a una chica desconocida para él.

Con un plan a medio formar cayó profundamente dormido.

 _..._

Harry veía como la figura de Ginny se alejaba.

Todas las noches desde que habían llegado le acompañaba a la piedra traslúcida. A veces también venía Ron. Se escapaban con la capa de invisibilidad y volvían con ella.

Pero esa noche había luna llena. Harry sentía que necesitaba quedarse más por Remus y Ginny ya estaba cansada. Así que con un simple beso y con la promesa de que no tardaría en ir a la cama se habían despedido.

Su relación con Ginny continuaba desde que había terminado la guerra. Habían sido el uno para el otro pilares en los que sostenerse. No eran muy acaramelados, pero se sentían cómodos juntos, compartiendo momentos íntimos que se reservaban para ellos. Los dos eran muy tímidos en este aspecto. Pero se querían y se respetaban. La verdad es que ambos se entendían muy bien.

-¿Estamos sentimentales Potter?- escuchó a sus espaldas y antes de girarse ya sabía quien era. No era tampoco la primera vez que le había hecho esa pregunta, lo recordaba muy bien.

-¿Qué hace aquí señor?- Preguntó Harry con voz cansada. Quería estar solo. No quería pelear.

-¿Usted que cree? Estoy de guardia.

-¿Y va a quitarme puntos otra vez?-Inquirió Harry mirándolo fijamente.

-Veo que no has perdido el descaro de tu padre en este tiempo, Potter.

-Iré a los dormitorios- dijo cogiendo la capa de invisibilidad.

A Snape le pareció extraño que Harry no le hubiese contestado como siempre hacía, sobretodo cuando mencionaba a sus padres.

-Espere Potter- dijo cogiéndole del brazo cuando iba a ponerse la capa.

-Si va a quitarme puntos o a castigarme, hágalo ya- dijo sin mirarle a la cara. Snape frunció el entrecejo en cierta forma confuso.

-Míreme- ordenó pero Harry simplemente intentó soltarse sin éxito. Snape estiró de él y le obligó a darse la vuelta, para descubrir como Potter intentaba contener algunas de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

Permanecieron callados. Snape confuso viendo los ojos de Lily o más bien los ojos de su hijo empañándose de lágrimas. Él no había dicho nada para herirlo, al menos no algo que no hubiese dicho nunca. Había sido incluso suave comparado con otras veces, no le había levantado ni la voz. Pero lo cierto es que Harry nunca había llorado delante de él. También, gracias al brillo de la piedra descubrió que el chico tenía unas marcadas ojeras, que ese mismo día no había apreciado en su clase.

Harry por su parte quería que la tierra le tragase. No quería mostrarse tan vulnerable a él, pero ya que más daba. Lo había visto. Al menos no se estaba riendo pero tampoco se atrevía a levantar la vista por si estaba sonriendo o esperando para burlarse de él. No tenía la energía suficiente para discutir con él.

-Va a decirme que le ocurre o espera que use legeremancia- los ojos de Snape brillaron al sentir como Potter se tensaba. Lentamente con los ojos empañados lo miró con temor. -Sabe que no tengo problemas con ello-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hemos ganado la guerra pero sigo solo- empezó a decir en un bajo murmullo tras quedar todo en silencio- Mis padres murieron, mi padrino murió, Lupin también lo hizo e incluso Dumbledore- volvió a bajar la vista- todo aquel que ha sido como una figura paterna para mi, ha muerto- terminó de decir quebrándosele la voz.

Harry esperó a que Snape se burlara pero no lo hizo.

-Tenía y tiene a sus tíos- y en cuanto lo dijo Harry se rió incrédulo.

-Para mis tíos mi mera existencia era un incordio, mi misión era existir como si no lo hiciese, nunca fueron una figura paterna y ahora simplemente toleran que exista con clara incomodidad- dijo esperando a que le recriminara por quejarse pero no lo hizo.

Snape se mantuvo callado, esperando que continuase.

-Pensé...pensé que al haber sobrevivido podríamos...- tragó saliva- no se, tener una mejor relación. Por mi parte todo había sido un malentendido pero pensé que usted podría verme diferente ahora- dijo Harry con voz temblorosa y al ver que Snape no decía nada se apresuró a continuar- Se que me equivocaba, lo se ahora, así que solo le pido que me deje tranquilo- dijo recuperando su voz.

-Potter, ¿Cree que le odio o que hubiese deseado su muerte estos años?

-Mi muerte no. Al fin y al cabo conocía la profecía antes que yo- dijo con tristeza en su voz.

-¿Por qué cree que le odio?- dijo mirándolo fijamente y con voz dura. Harry al oír aquello volvió a tensarse.

-Bien, es obvio que los Gryffindor no son de su agrado pero también lo es que desde siempre me ha odiado. Ahora se porque, al menos eso lo hace más fácil. Lo sospeché cuando entré en su mente pero se hizo más claro en el pensadero- dijo recordando todas las imágenes que había visto- Soy la viva imagen de mi padre, se todo lo que le hizo y se que cree que soy igual a él.

-Su padre era un ser despreciable al igual que sus amigos- escupió Snape recuperando su odio al recordar su pasado.

-¡Pero no soy él!- dijo mirando a Snape con rabia en sus ojos y antes de que éste pudiera responder a su insolencia, siguió hablando- Yo nunca haría nada como aquello. Ni con mi primo ni con Malfoy ni con nadie haría algo como eso.

-Se parece más a su padre de lo que cree, casi mata al señor Malfoy, al igual que su padre casi hizo conmigo.

-¡No lo soy!- gritó de impotencia- Eso fue un error, yo no sabía lo que hacía ese hechizo- dijo mientras nuevamente lágrimas corrían por su rostro- Usted me ha quitado lo poco que tenía, yo quería a mis padres, los respetaba pero ahora... aunque sigo queriendo a mi padre ya no lo respeto como antes, en cierta forma me avergüenzo por como era en su juventud, por lo que hizo...- dijo apretando los puños- así que no diga que soy cómo él. Me da igual que me odie pero no le vea a él en mi- dijo bajando la voz, casi en súplica.

Snape siempre había sabido que su actitud hacia Potter había sido infantil, pero que podía hacer cuando se parecían tanto y eran de la misma casa. El chico estaba mostrando más madurez que él y no sabía como contradecirlo porque sabía que eran dos personas diferentes. Aunque hasta ahora desconocía que sus palabras hubiesen herido tanto al chico, nunca lo consideró.

-¿Me culpa por que le mostrara la realidad Potter?- dijo divertido Snape.

-¿Sabía que la forma de mi Patronus cambió?-Dijo Harry ignorando la pregunta de su profesor.

-¿Y que es ahora?- preguntó sin intentar ocultar su curiosidad, aunque pensaba que probablemente sería un perro por su padrino o un lobo por Remus.

-Una cierva- susurró Harry mirando los ojos sorprendidos de su profesor para después irse, sin esperar su contestación.

Harry ya había dicho prácticamente todo lo que sentía. Se sentía algo más ligero, al haberse quitado una carga pero también había descubierto que una parte de él había esperado encontrar en Snape un aliado, un adulto en quien confiar y apoyarse, así como había hecho en su padrino, Remus o Dumbledore.

Todas las esperanzas que hubiese podido tener habían muerto con la conversación con Snape. Todo iba a seguir igual entre ellos, él ya no iba a albergar la esperanza a algún cambio. Solo le quedaba un año en Hogwarts podría soportarlo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Harry no había dormido bien esa noche. Se avergonzaba por la conversación que había tenido con Snape y en cierta forma le preocupaba haberse ido de la lengua demasiado.

Había comprobado su horario nada más despertar para confirmar que tenían 2 horas de pociones casi al final del día. Por desgracia si antes se sentía incómodo por su profesor, ahora no sabía como tratarle. No estaba preparado para verle. No después de haberle confesado algo tan íntimo, al menos para él.

Que la forma de un patronus cambie solo se podía deber a una cosa, al menos que Harry supiera, desconocía si podía deberse a otros motivos. Pero ese único motivo coincidía con lo que él había sentido. El impacto emocional que tuvo la verdad de Snape, de todo lo que había hecho y era, fue lo que sin duda hizo que su patronus cambiase. El odio y el desagrado que una vez sintió por su profesor sin duda fue reemplazo por un gran respeto y admiración, más que el que tenía por su padre y se sintió una vez más protegido.

También le preocupaba Hermione. Sabía que tenía que compartir asiento con Malfoy y que todo había sucedido desde que vio a Hermione en aquel estado, lo que le hacía pensar que Malfoy si había tenido algo que ver. Desde entonces, Harry no le quitaba los ojos de encima. No veía que el chico hubiese cambiado, aunque ahora estaba más solitario que antes, puesto que la mayoría de los Slytherin y del resto de casas parecían temerle.

Ahora él también era objeto de burlas y miradas cargadas de odio. En cierta forma, pensaba que se lo tenía merecido por todos esos años que había estado burlándose de ellos pero también le daba pena, al fin y al cabo le miraban así por haber sido mortífago. Harry desconocía los motivos que le habían llevado a unirse a ellos pero, después de conocer la verdad de Snape y de Sirius en aquella ocasión, sabía que a veces no todo era lo que parecía y que las apariencias engañaban. Sentía que en el caso de Malfoy había algo más, sobretodo si tenía en cuenta su comportamientos los dos últimos años y su estado físico desmejorado, marcado por bolsas y ojeras, así como una mayor palidez. Sin embargo, su conducta hacia ellos era la misma de siempre. Así que simplemente había optado por vigilarle.

-Chicos, no voy a ir a clase de pociones- susurró Harry.

-¿Por qué, te encuentras mal?- Harry se sintió tentado de mentirle a Ginny pero al final negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces por qué?- preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Tuve una discusión con Snape anoche, no me apetece verle.

-¿Fue cuando me fui?- Harry asintió.

-Pero has tenido muchas discusiones con él, Harry. Este es nuestro último año, no deberías desaprovechar las clases y más si quieres ser auror.

\- Es solo una clase Hermione, nada más.

-De hecho, creo que yo también debería saltármela, podríamos ir a Hogsmeade con la capa o algo Harry- dijo Ron suplicante.

-Ni lo sueñes Ronald, si lo haces mama se enterará- la cara de Ron era de pánico, tragó saliva.

-Está bien, iré.

-Harry, sigo pensando que deberías pensarlo mejor. Aún estás a tiempo, pero si al final no vienes te pasaré los apuntes, aunque espero que vengas.

-Gracias Hermione, te prometo que iré a la siguiente.

Ginny se fue a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas antes de despedirse de Harry en los pasillos con un beso sutil. Hermione y Ron se dirigieron a pociones.

Cuando estaban preparando la poción del día, Snape rompió el silencio que reinaba en el aula.

-Weasley, ¿podría decirme donde está Potter? -Preguntó Snape y Ron se puso pálido.

-N-no lo se

-¿Espera que crea que no sabe donde se encuentra su amigo Weasley?- dijo mirándole fijamente- ¿Qué hay de Granger, sabe algo?

-Dijo que estaba indispuesto, seguramente algo le sentara mal- dijo Hermione maldiciendo a Harry por tener que mentir una vez más por él.

-Asegúrense ambos de decirle que está castigado, lo quiero en mi despacho a las ocho de hoy.

Ron se giró a ver a Hermione y movió los labios sin emitir sonido para que los leyese.

 _"¿Qué va a hacer harry ahora?"_ \- eso fue lo que Hermione entendió.

Hermione no le contestó, ella ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría. Snape siempre molestaba a Harry en todas las clases, claramente iba a notar su ausencia.

Por otra parte, tenía que concentrarse en la poción, esta vez se había asegurado de que Malfoy la ayudara, no quería regalarle puntos a Slytherin y ella no llevarse nada, siendo que ella era la que hacía el trabajo. Malfoy en realidad no la estaba ayudando demasiado pero al menos había ido él a por los ingredientes y los había colocado ordenadamente por la mesa. Aún así, no se había fiado y había comprobado que los ingredientes fueran los correctos.

Al final de la clase, nuevamente su poción había sido la mejor y la de Ron la peor, que dado que había faltado Harry le había tocado hacerla solo. Por suerte, esta vez y a regañadientes el profesor Snape le había dado puntos a Gryffindor y Slytherin. No obstante, se habían quedado igual porque Ron había perdido otra vez 5 puntos para su casa.

Hermione, al igual que el resto de la clase estaba limpiando los ingredientes restantes de la mesa cuando de repente Malfoy la agarró del brazo izquierdo, bajándole la manga.

\- Deberías arremangarte para no mancharte ¿O es que te da miedo enseñar lo que eres, sangre sucia?- dijo Malfoy, toda la clase se giró sorprendida.

-Suéltame Malfoy- dijo forcejeando pero él la agarró con más fuerza.

-¡Debería estar aquí, yo mismo vi cuando te lo hicieron!- dijo un Malfoy confuso mientras rápidamente le echaba un vistazo a su otro brazo, para no ver nada.

-¡Suéltala, estúpido hurón!- Dijo Ron apuntándole con la varita.

-Señor Malfoy, que es lo que está haciendo- dijo Snape con claro desagrado en su voz.

Malfoy la miraba sorprendido pero estaba muy confuso. Ella misma lo había escrito en su diario y él sabía que había sido justo en ese brazo. De hecho, había comprobado el otro y tampoco estaba. Así que no escuchó a su profesor de pociones cuando habló, solo vio que estaba justo detrás de Hermione tiempo después.

-Suelte a la señorita Granger- dijo mirándole fijamente hasta que Malfoy pareció reaccionar y la soltó- Malfoy, está usted castigado, mañana a las 8.

Todos los que estaban en clase se sorprendieron, nunca había castigado a Malfoy y lo había merecido muchas veces. Más aún, había defendido a una Gryffindor en su clase.

Luna que estaba esperando a Nott fuera había sido testigo de toda la situación y decidió entrar.

-Gracias, profesor Snape- dijo Hermione pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Snape simplemente giró sobre sus talones y salió de la clase como siempre hacía, aunque más enfadado de lo normal. Había querido hablar con Potter y no se había presentado, lo de Malfoy había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. El mismo sabía muy bien lo que suponía cargar con una cicatriz o marca no deseada, por lo que la conducta de Malfoy lo enervó. Si él no había sido capaz de entenderlo por su cuenta tras la guerra y lo sucedido, él iba a hacer que entrara en razón.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?

-Si, Luna. ¿Pero por qué estás aquí?

-Oh, tenía que hablar con Nott- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo tengo que irme, ¿Me acompañas Ron? tenemos que buscar a Harry.

-Ah, sí pero seguramente esté ya en clase- dijo Ron y Hermione le pegó un codazo antes de salir apresurada por la puerta.

-Malfoy, No deberías haber hecho eso- murmuró Luna mirándole.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Le molesta más de lo que crees- dijo simplemente antes de salir del aula con Nott de la mano.

-Maldita sea- se quejó Malfoy, tirando la silla del aula de una patada, fulminando con la mirada a los pocos presentes que quedaban.

Hermione y Ron le habían contado a Harry lo del castigo con Snape pero tampoco había ido, de hecho no había bajado a cenar y le había pedido a Ron que le subiera algo. Era la última clase que tenían de pociones durante la semana, Harry esperaba dejarlo correr hasta aclarar su mente. De forma que, ya hablaría con él cuando pasara el fin de semana. Se disculparía por no haber ido al castigo, sería castigado de forma más severa y lo cumpliría. Simplemente no quería enfrentarse a él ahora, necesitaba desesperadamente que llegara el fin de semana e ir a Hogsmeade a pasar un rato bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla o pasar el día con Ginny.

En otra habitación, Malfoy estaba despierto esperando a que Hermione escribiese en su diario, pero lo único que había escrito eran unas palabras que había tachado. Malfoy intentaba ver que era lo que había debajo pero le era imposible descifrarlo.

Era la tercera vez que dejaba el diario en su medita para irse a dormir y que se volvía a levantar para comprobar si Hermione había escrito ya, pero no lo hizo.

A las 4 de la mañana le venció el sueño. Ese día Hermione no actualizó su diario.

...

-Potter, salga- dijo Snape irrumpiendo en la clase de transfiguración.

-Pro-profesor Snape, estoy en clase ahora- dijo Harry rápidamente mirando alternativamente a Snape y a McGonagall.

-No me podría importar menos, salga- ordenó.

-Severus, le pediría que me explicase la situación, esta es mi clase.

-Disculpe McGonagall pero el señor Potter se saltó mi clase ayer y no asistió al castigo- dijo Snape fulminando a Harry con la mirada- Para estar tan indispuesto si asistió al resto de las clases, ¿no es así?- y la sonrisa de Snape se hizo visible.

-¿Es eso cierto, Potter?

-Bueno.. si, pero después me encontré mejor por eso asistí al resto y.. luego me sentí peor por eso...-pero Harry no terminó la frase ante la mirada incrédula de McGongall y la mirada de Hermione que decía claramente: "Te lo dije".

-Vaya con él, Potter.

-Pero profesora, esta clase es importante.

-Estoy dispuesta a hacerle una tutoría si lo precisa. Ahora salga.

Snape sonrió con una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia y Harry solo pedía que la tierra lo tragase. Para más inri, Snape le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros cuando salieron de clase, lo que le envió un escalofrío por toda la espalda. No hizo falta preguntar a dónde iban. Sabía que irían a su despacho e inevitablemente no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez que lo salvaron Ron y Remus cuando le pilló con el mapa del merodeador. No obstante, sabía que ahora nadie iba a poder salvarlo, se había metido en este embrollo el solo, no habían escusas.


	8. Capitulo 8

\--Siéntese-ordenó Snape al entrar en su despacho y soltarle bruscamente.

Mientras Harry hace lo que le pide observa que su despacho tampoco ha cambiado nada, sigue con todos aquellos frascos que le ponen los pelos de punta por toda la habitación. Como aquella otra vez, Snape no se sienta y le mira fijamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué no vino a mi clase Potter? Incluso se atrevió a faltar al castigo- cada palabra separada pronunciada lentamente como un siseo.

-Estaba indispuesto, ya se lo dije.

-¿Ahora es cuando finjo creérmelo y le dejo irse?-dice Snape cucando los ojos- más quisiera Potter. Hasta que no me diga la verdadera razón y créeme que sabre si miente, no se va a ir.

Harry no sabía que hacer. Irse más de la lengua o callarse y estar allí hasta dios sabía cuando. ¿No podía tenerle encerrado allí todo el tiempo, no? Pero siendo Snape no era algo que tuviese del todo claro, bien podía pedirle a los elfos que subieran las comidas allí. Incluso era capaz de irse a dar clase y dejarlo allí encerrado. Era Snape al fin y al cabo. Harry decidió que lo mejor sería contarle la verdad sin dar muchos detalles.

-Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. De hecho lo sigo necesitando pero la verdad, me lo está poniendo muy difícil- dijo exasperado- le prometo que el lunes iré a la clase, estaré castigado todo el año si quiere pero deje que reorganice mis pensamientos, señor.

-¿Ahora soy señor? No hace mucho me faltabas el respeto como querías- dijo Snape maliciosamente.

-Mire, se que no quiere cambiar su relación conmigo. Lo entiendo y lo acepto.- lo miró fijamente a los ojos.- Pero no espere que yo haga lo mismo. Deme un poco de espacio para adaptarme.

\- Oh cierto. Se me olvidaba que ahora eres un héroe y debemos acatar tus deseos- dijo con toda la sorna que pudo reunir- Eres igual de arrogante que tu padre.

-CÁLLESE- gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que reinase el silencio.- No soy él, ¿Por qué no puede tratarme solo como Harry?-dijo bajando la voz- con Malfoy lo hace.

-¿Celoso Potter?- dijo con su típica sonrisa ladeada.

-Si.- fue lo único que contestó y como respuesta a Snape le brillaron los ojos pero no hubo un cambio de expresión.

-¿Y cómo debería tratarle si fuera Harry a secas supuestamente, señor Potter?- dijo inclinándose hacia él, lo cual a Harry le pareció un acto intimidatorio. Snape quería que se callase y por un momento pensó en hacerlo.

-N-no se...- empezó a decir algo vacilante. La valentía siempre le fallaba en estos momentos, en las cosas más triviales, como relacionarse con los demás- Si tan solo pudiese dejar de burlarse de mi sin llamarme cosas como héroe o celebridad y hablar conmigo a veces...

-¿Cansado de la fama?- dijo burlón.

-No se lo tome a broma, me ha pedido que sea serio. ¡Merezco lo mismo!

-Como espera que sea serio, cuando me propone que charlemos. ¿Quiere también que tomemos el té juntos?- dijo con su sonrisa burlona- No sea estúpido.

Harry sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y desvió la mirada. Snape no iba a entenderlo nunca, a pesar de haberle salvado todo este tiempo, seguía viéndole como una reencarnación de su padre, no como alguien diferente. Estaba cansado de exponer sus preocupaciones y sentimientos y que no sirviese para nada.

-¿Por qué no podemos? Ya no estamos en guerra, ya no es un espía. Si quisiera podría.

-¿Quiere saber porque? - Harry asintió sin mirarle- porque es igual a su maldito padre, siempre tan arrogante, con esos aires de grandeza y hambrientos de fama.

-NUNCA LO PEDÍ.

-Silencio- dijo siseando.- Escúchame bien- dijo apoyando nuevamente sus brazos en el asiento de la silla de Harry. - Nunca podremos tener la relación que quieres - Harry apenas podía contener las lágrimas, aunque Snape no lo pretendiese estaba hiriendo a Harry más de lo que pensaba con esas palabras- Me arrepiento de haberte dado esos recuerdos de mi infancia.

-¿Es por eso? ¿Porque siente que está en desventaja? ¿Por qué se algo que lo hace vulnerable?

\- Tu que siempre has tenido fama como tu padre, nunca entenderías lo que es eso.

A Harry le bastó eso como respuesta para saber que no se equivocada. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea y actuó sin pensar. Se levantó y comenzó a extraer un par de recuerdos, colocándolos en el pensadero. Snape observó todo sin decir nada.

-Mire, y si quiere más puede pedírmelos- dijo mirándole nuevamente mientras contenía las lágrimas. No era recuerdos en los que le gustara pensar. Solía no hacerlo. - hasta que esté satisfecho- y una lágrima se deslizó traicionándole pero la limpió rápidamente.

Snape quien hasta entonces había estado observando sin decir nada, preguntó:

-¿Qué es...?

-Mire- dijo señalando al pensadero.

Snape se dirigió al pensadero lentamente y antes de echar un vistazo dentro miró a Harry quien estaba al otro lado de la habitación apretando los puños.

 _Snape vio a un niño encerrado en un pequeño cuarto. Estaba muy delgado, con ropa ancha. Le rugían las tripas pero no se quejó se hacía un ovillo mirando un reloj._

 _Una mujer que conocía bien, Petunia, le ordenó a Harry que limpiase la cocina e hiciese la comida. Harry no protestó, se puso a hacerlo inmediatamente, parecía que estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. La expresión del chico era de resignación y tristeza._

 _A la hora de comer Harry apenas tenía algo más que pan y agua cuando sus tíos y su primo tenían los platos llenos de pollo y patatas. Su primo incluso pudo repetir. El pequeño Harry no los miraba a la cara, comía en silencio._

 _Ahora estaba en lo que suponía que era un colegio muggle. Harry había suspendido su examen. Su primo y unos amigos le pegaban collejas y le insultaban llamándole fenómeno. Al terminar las clases salía corriendo mientras le perseguían. Cuando lo atraparon le golpearon en el estómago y lo tiraron al suelo. Antes de irse un amigo de su primo le escupió y se fue. Harry en ningún momento lloró. Se quedó en el suelo y en algún punto se levantó y siguió como si nada._

 _En casa la situación no era muy diferente ,su tío le pegaba y le gritaba. Lo miraban con desprecio. Su tía teñía ropa para dársela a Harry, ropa que claramente le iba a venir grande y que era de su primo, como todo lo que llevaba._

 _En un último recuerdo, se vio a un Harry celebrando solo su cumpleaños con una vela prácticamente consumida. Claramente había sido usada en otras situaciones. La sostuvo delante de él encerrado nuevamente en su alacena y con un suave soplido la apagó. Felices 8 años susurró Harry para si mismo mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro._

Y con ese último recuerdo salió del pensadero. Snape estaba muy pálido con el estómago revuelto. La infancia de Harry había sido bastante similar a la suya. Al contrario de lo que pensaba los Dursley no habían mimado ni sobreprotegido a Harry, en realidad era todo lo contrario, lo habían humillado.

-¿Qué pasó cuando supieron que vendrías a Hogwarts?- preguntó Snape sin girarse. Sabiendo que Harry seguía allí.

-Nada cambió, incluso a veces era más difícil porque escondían todas mis cosas- dijo en un susurro.- Aunque gracias a las cartas conseguí el segundo cuarto de mi primo.

Snape se giró a verle sin perder la compostura. Harry tenía los ojos rojos y seguía con los puños apretados. Se acercó a él lentamente.

-¿Quiere más?- preguntó con una mueca.

Snape no dijo nada y ante todo pronóstico abrazó a Harry. Éste no pudo articular palabra ni moverse pero comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Sin atreverse a corresponder el abrazo, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones pero notó el gesto cálido, a pesar de venir de ese hombre tan frío que no dijo ninguna palabra.

-No lo sabe nadie- empezó a balbucear Harry.- Bueno, Ron y Hermione saben algunas cosas y supongo que Dumbledore sabría algunas por su cuenta pero nadie sabe lo que le enseñe- y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo temblando.

Snape no dijo nada y solo cuando Harry dejó de temblar se apartó de él.

-¿Por qué sigues viviendo con ellos?

-Poco antes de la guerra empezaron a cambiar, mi primo sobretodo. Ahora mi primo a veces me pregunta cosas, tengo una comida decente y bueno sigo realizando las tareas pero no me importa- dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla.- Y con mis tíos es todo muy incómodo y la verdad seguimos sin hablar mucho. A veces Vernon vuelve a comportarse como siempre pero se detiene o recapacita al poco- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya no está la protección de la casa, puedes irte. El estúpido de Sirius te dejaría su casa.

-Si, pero...- Snape lo miraba fijamente sentado en su silla por primera vez desde que habían entrado, esperando a que continuase- no me gusta estar solo y menos allí- dijo sin mirarle.

Snape no dijo nada. Era como si estuviese viendo al chico por primera vez. En realidad lo era, porque la imagen que tenía de él no se correspondía con lo que había visto en el pensadero. Era algo que lo trastocaba de sobremanera y sobre lo que tenía que pensar detenidamente. Era irónico que el hijo de James hubiese sido abusado, pero cuando iba a sonreír se acordó de Lily y en parte se le vino el mundo encima por no haberse dado cuenta. Pero el chico había sido diferente en Hogwarts no podía culparse por eso. Se preguntó si Harry habría sentido algo parecido cuando descubrió cosas de su infancia, de su padre, y de la verdad que él había ocultado como espía. A su pesar, supuso que sí.

-¿Puedo irme? - dijo Harty mirándolo a los ojos, con aspecto abatido. Snape asintió.

-¿No va a pedir que guarde el secreto?- dijo Snape cuando Harry estaba cerca de la puerta.

-No, señor. Yo si confío en usted.

-Potter- dijo Snape con un suspiro- Intentaré contenerme en las aulas, pero no le prometo nada- los ojos de Harry se veían esperanzados- Pero yo no soy de mantener conversaciones porque si, ni con Malfoy lo hago.

-Oh, está bien- dijo Harry. Al menos su profesor iba a intentar tratarle mejor. Eso estaba cerca de lo que él quería en un principio.

-Pero lo haremos- los ojos de Harry brillaban- mientras retomamos sus clases de oclumancia- y Snape pudo ver como esos ojos adquirían un aspecto horrorizado.

-¿Por qué? Voldemort está muerto- dijo harry rápidamente.

-Me han dicho que quiere ser Auror. Hay personas hábiles en legeremancia ahí fuera, lo necesitará.

-La última vez me echó.

-Eso no volverá a pasar. Le recomiendo que esta vez practique oclumancia de verdad.-sus ojos brillaban con malicia. - y es algo que hará si quiere que hablemos de vez en cuando y que me esfuerce en tratarle como Harry a secas.

Harry no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Odiaba esas clases y el dolor que le suponía que mirase dentro de él . Además, no quería ni pensar que recuerdos iba a tener que rememorar.

-¿Cuando?

-Cuando lo estime oportuno. Empezaremos mañana, para que cumpla con el castigo de saltarse mi clase. Ahora vaya y descanse.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron y Hermione habían esperado a que saliese Harry, habían intentado escuchar lo que pasaba dentro pero no pudieron oír nada detrás de la puerta, Severus al parecer había lanzado un hechizo silenciador. Sin duda se sorprendieron cuando Harry salió sonriendo. Más tarde, lo entendieron, había conseguido un mejor trato por parte de una persona a la que había empezado a apreciar. Sin embargo, estaban preocupados por las clases de oclumancia, incluso más que el propio Harry, quien parecía olvidar por momentos que había hecho un trato con el diablo.

-Por cierto Harry, ayer Malfoy en la clase de pociones intentó exponer la cicatriz de Hermione- dijo Ron en voz baja.

-¡Ron! Quedamos en que no le dirías nada.

-Se iba a enterar igual en cuanto vaya al comedor, es mejor que se lo digamos nosotros-dijo algo asustado observando a Harry quien se había detenido.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo? ¿Es eso cierto Hermione?- preguntó mirándola.

-Si pero no importa, yo me ocupo-dijo intentando sonreír pero Harry parecía no escucharla.

Ron y Hermione siguieron con paso rápido a su amigo quien salió por el pasillo acelerando su paso para llegar al Gran Comedor. Hasta hacía unos momentos estaba extremadamente feliz por la conversación que había tenido con Snape y de golpe y porrazo toda esa alegría había desaparecido siendo sustituida por la rabia. Porque nadie merecía tratar así a su amiga, a alguien que consideraba como su hermana. Más sabiendo lo que ella había sufrido.

Cuando vio a Malfoy con su pose de autosuficiencia perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, lo obligó a voltearse estirando de su brazo y antes de que pudiese quejarse le pegó un puñetazo derribándole al suelo.

-Que sea la última vez que le pones la mano encima a Hermione.

-¿Y si lo hago qué Potter?- al escucharlo Harry hizo levantarse a Malfoy, estirándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, gracias a mí tu y tu madre están aquí- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Oh si, gracias San Potter-dijo irónicamente- no te lo pedí, no te debo nada- dijo apartándole la mano de un manotazo para después colocarse bien la ropa.

Antes de que Harry pudiese abalanzarse de nuevo hacia Malfoy, Ron lo apartó.

-Harry, no merece la pena.

-Pero Hermione, se lo que es para ti...

-No me importa, lo superé hace tiempo- insistió. Malfoy miraba la situación divertido- Malfoy, es hora de que madures, ya no tenemos 11 años.

-Yo no soy el que se amedranta y esconde una cicatriz-dijo con malicia.

-Yo no la escondo porque me avergüence que los demás la vean, lo hago para no verla yo. ¿Tu puedes decir lo mismo Malfoy?- la miró con furia contenida- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te avergüenzas de la marca que tienes en el brazo- le retó pero no dijo nada.- Lo suponía- y se dio la vuelta yendo a zancadas a su mesa.

-Vamos Harry- dijo Ron estirando a su amigo.

Al poco los murmullos volvieron a llenar el Gran Comedor pero Malfoy salió sin probar bocado en cuanto el trío de oro se sentó en la mesa. No podía evitar sentirse identificado con las palabras de Granger, él tampoco quería ver la marca oscura que permanecía en su brazo, aunque fuese más tenue con la caída del señor oscuro era un recuerdo constante. Le daba igual que los demás la vieran, al fin y al cabo todos en ese colegio sabían lo que había hecho, quien era y había sido. No admitiría nunca que le daba envidia que ella pudiese ocultarla de forma tan fácil. Draco lo había intentado una y otra vez de mil formas pero nada conseguía esconderla, la magia residual que permanecía la impedía desaparecer y odiaba a su padre por ello. Había sido marcado por su culpa, había esperado que se pudriese en Azkaban para que su madre y él estuviesen lejos de él pero tampoco había tenido suerte en eso.

Muchas veces le habían dicho que era un cobarde, pero eso es porque no conocían a su padre, él si había sido un maldito cobarde. Un cobarde por no ser capaz de arraigarse completamente a sus creencias ni abandonarlas, un cobarde por haber estado ligado no una sino dos veces al mismo psicópata por miedo. Él era el que sin duda había llevado a su familia a la decadencia en la que se encontraban. Y ahora el mismo tenía que seguir siendo el mismo Malfoy orgulloso clasicista para no ser tachado de hipócrita, ya tenía bastante con los adjetivos que le rodeaban. Se preguntó entonces si la capacidad de alzar muros y fachadas sería también un rasgo Slytherin viendo como su madre y Snape lo habían hecho, sobretodo su padrino. Al igual que hacía él ahora.

Draco se sentó en un banco de mármol viendo como algunos niños de primero iban de aquí para allá ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba. Le gustaría ser ellos, volver a empezar de nuevo el colegio, elegir sus acciones por primera vez, su vida sin duda ahora sería diferente y no estaría marcado, probablemente hubiese sido capaz de hacer algún amigo sino hubiese sido atado a las costumbres familiares, ahora eso era lo único que le quedaba y no servían de nada con el apellido familiar sumido en la desgracia. Envidiaba a esos niños que se juntaban independientemente de sus casas y con un suspiro reunió las fuerzas que necesitaba para dirigirse a sus clases.

...

Ron y Harry llevaban toda la tarde intentando hablar con Hermione pero allá donde iban, se levantaba y se iba. La habían perseguido por los terrenos de Hogwarts, por la biblioteca, en la sala de los menesteres y ahora estaban en la sala común. En realidad, era tontería que se escondiera porque con el mapa del merodeador la encontraban en seguida.

-Hermione, ¿sigues enfadada?- preguntó Ron temeroso pero únicamente recibió como respuesta un incómodo silencio.

-Estás siendo muy infantil, tampoco fue para tanto, se lo merecía- dijo Harry ganándose una mirada llameante de Hermione.

-¿No fue para tanto? ¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme sola? Te dije que estaba bien.

-Lo se, pero eres como una hermana para mí, no pude contenerme.

-Te lo dije, y aún así me ignoraste- dijo mirándole fijamente- lo que hizo no es nada del otro mundo, sigue siendo Malfoy, el mismo de todos los años, no me afecta.

-Lo se, lo siento- dijo en un intento de apaciguarla.

-Y tu Ron, te dije que no se lo contarás, que yo me encargaba- le reprochó.

-Se iba a enterar igual, no entiendo porque no querías-

-Me es indiferente Ronald, era mi decisión. Mía no tuya. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Lo siento- dijo haciendo caso a las miradas y gestos que Harry hacía a espaldas de Hermione.

Hermione suspiró.

-Está bien, coger vuestros apuntes y empezar a hacer los deberes. Habéis perdido un montón de tiempo siguiéndome.

-Aún hay tiempo, la mayoría no son para mañana-repuso Ron.

-Hay que llevar las cosas al día, es nuestro último año.

-Aún no puedo creer que nos obligaran a volver a Hogwarts. Tanto Harry como yo tenemos las plazas para auror.

-¿Te gusta entrar por enchufe?- repuso indignada.

-No es enchufe cuando derrotas a un señor oscuro maniático que tenía atormentado al mundo mágico. De algo tenía que servirme todo eso.

-¿Tu también Harry? En serio, hacer lo que queráis. El día de mañana no vengáis a buscarme.

-Oh vamos, te buscaríamos independientemente, no podemos sobrevivir sin ti.

-Y por eso mismo, vas a hacer los deberes Ron.

Sin nada más que objetar los chicos a regañadientes sacaron sus cosas y empezaron a hacer las tareas. Al menos por hoy la contentarían. Hermione una vez terminó de hacer los deberes, sacó su diario y comenzó a escribir la entrada del día, furiosa con ella misma por no haber podido el día anterior poner en palabras cómo se sentía.

Draco había visto como el diario brillaba en su mochila por la tarde, cuando acabaron las clases. Había conseguido añadir un encantamiento que le avisará con un tenue brillo cuando Granger escribiese algo, porque se negaba a desarrollar alguna especie de TOC. Dejó sus deberes de lado y abrió el diario, sonriendo al ver la nueva entrada, justo en la parte de atrás dónde estaba el borrón de la anterior vez.

 _¿Cómo se supone que se le hace frente a un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios? ¿Cómo se puede hacer frente al odio o al temor cuando hay un resquicio de amor que amenaza con tumbarlo todo? ¿Cómo odiar con todo tu ser a alguien a quien quieres? ¿Cómo odiar tan profundamente como te odian? ¿Cómo olvidar a quien creías haber hecho? ¿Cómo olvidar a alguien que quieres desde hace tiempo? Sí, son demasiadas preguntas, todas rondaron mi cabeza ayer y hoy pero también se que sus respuestas no van a aparecer en ningún libro, se que nadie tiene las respuestas pero espero encontrarlas algún día. Odio sentirme así, lo complica todo más. No se que hacer con respecto a él. De hecho, desde el fin de la guerra por primera vez no se hacer con respecto a muchas cosas._

 _Al menos Harry va arreglando las suyas, puede que consiga la relación que quiere con el profesor Snape No creo que alcance la figura paterna pero quizá si un mentor, quizá ocupe el puesto que tenía Dumbledore antes de morir. Snape para Harry es el último vínculo a sus seres queridos._

 _Y yo en ese punto solo busco olvidar los horrores de la guerra y encontrarle sentido a mi vida._

 _Si hay algo bueno que resaltar hoy es que me siento mejor conmigo misma, de alguna forma me siento un poco más liberada. Inesperadamente Malfoy ha ayudado y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta ni lo pretendía. Me pregunto que pensaría si lo supiese. Se que trataba de avergonzarme pero he podido desahogarme._

Leer sobre la muerte de Dumbledore solo le trajo una punzada de dolor y el recuerdo vino a su mente sin poder evitarlo. Llegados a ese punto Malfoy no se consideraba un cobarde porque él no era un asesino, eso lo tenía claro pero se sentía culpable por no haber hecho nada, por perder el tiempo intentando convencerse de algo que no era. Sabía que su padrino lo había hecho por él y que Dumbledore quien se estaba muriendo en ese entonces se lo había pedido pero eso a Draco le daba igual, porque sabía cuánto le había costado hacerlo a Snape. Se dio cuenta después.

Lo único que sacó en claro es que Hermione estaba enamorada e inesperadamente no era de Weasley, porque sin duda no se odiaban. Parecía que tenía mal de amores y un amor imposible bañado en odio, tal como él. Al final se parecían en más cosas de las que creía y eso le hizo sonreír. Aunque no podía pensar quien podía odiar a una heroína de guerra, seguramente esa persona era estúpida.

Malfoy se sentía un poco confuso pero el sentimiento de haber ayudado a Granger lo alegraba, aunque ni siquiera sabía como lo había hecho, sus intenciones claramente no habían sido esas. El hecho de haberla ayudado sin que nadie lo supiese le dio una idea. Quizá podría ayudar a los demás, sin que lo supieran. Eso le ayudaría a aligerar su carga y era totalmente compatible con mantener su fachada. El problema es que las personas a las que más les debía era a las que supuestamente más odiaba, lo cual iba a hacer su trabajo mucho más difícil porque apenas conocía a esas personas. Quizá no era una buena idea después de todo y la soledad ya comenzaba a volverle loco.


	10. Chapter 10

_Holaa!_

 _Hacía tiempo que no publicaba un nuevo capítulo. No la he abandonado ni nada pero no tenía ninguna idea que me convenciera para este capítulo, todo lo que tenía en mente era para capítulos posteriores hasta que me vino a la mente esto. El próximo capi no tardara tanto ya se más o menos como va a ser ^_^ Espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

* * *

Narcisa se había ganado en poco tiempo la confianza de sus alumnos, ciertamente tenía alguna especie de encanto que sabía sacar a relucir. El que menos contento estaba con la situación era Draco. A pesar de que años atrás se había sentido orgulloso de los intentos de su padre por involucrarse con Hogwarts, no podía decir ahora mismo que eso fuese algo que le satisficiera. No era un aspecto que se molestara en ocultar por lo que todos se habían dado cuenta de su disgusto y era algo que aún los sorprendía.

Hermione parecía mucho más relajada en sus clases al igual que Harry, ya no estaban en guardia ni al borde de un ataque de pánico cuando la miraban pero sin duda, el hecho de haber dejado atrás el tema de las maldiciones imperdonables había ayudado mucho. Poco a poco Hermione consiguió recuperar su valentía y empezó a levantar la mano para contestar las preguntas que la profesora Narcisa hacía. Si bien al principio dudaba, posteriormente se había convertido en una conducta automática con la que conseguía numerosos puntos para la casa. Por su parte, Draco había empezado a rivalizar con ella e intentaba contestar alguna de las preguntas, le encantaba ver como esos ojos lo escrutaban cuando lo hacía, había incertidumbre, molestia y algo más, pero le gustaba.

\- Hoy vamos a tener un duelo de práctica por parejas. Más que ganar o no, lo importante será la cooperación, espero que no lo olviden.

Hermione levantó la mano rápidamente.

-Profesora Malfoy, ¿debo hacer el ejercicio con Malfoy?-preguntó algo incómoda.

-Sabe cual fue la orden de Minerva, se aplica a todo.

Draco bufó sin importarle que estuviera su madre y Hermione simplemente asintió antes de mirarle fijamente.

-Más te vale comportarte, no quiero que baje mi rendimiento por tu culpa.

-Umm, preocúpate por estar a la altura-dijo sonriendo de lado.

El resto de la clase se tomó su tiempo para emparejarse, la gran mayoría se mezclaba con miembros de su casa, muy pocos se atrevieron a mezclarse. Narcisa vio como sucedía todo de forma pensativa y decidió que había varias parejas que debía romper para que el ejercicio funcionara.

-Potter, Weasley, no los quiero juntos, busquen otra pareja. Lo mismo para Parkinson y Zabini.

Narcisa observó a los chicos confundidos pero al poco tiempo se separaron y se dirigieron por caminos opuestos. Las intenciones eran claras, pretendían emparejarse con miembros de su casa, Potter estaba hablando con Longbotton mientras que Zabini lo hacia con Nott. Podía ver como se iban configurando las nuevas parejas. Sonrió y decidió intervenir de nuevo.

-Eso no va a funcionar-dijo haciendo que toda la clase se girara-Potter con Parkinson y Zabini con Weasley.

-Eso si que no va a funcionar-protestó Ron con cara de asco.

-No se preocupe, lo veremos-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Profesora Malfoy, ha dicho que el ejercicio requería cooperación, los emparejamientos no son lo más adecuados- dijo Harry.

-Estoy de acuerdo por una vez con él-protestó Pansy.

-Sorprendentemente han sentado las bases de la cooperación. Bien hecho-dijo viendo la cara incrédula de los chicos-Bien, no perdamos el tiempo, voy a plasmar un tablón con los enfrentamientos aleatorios. Una vez hecho les daré 10 minutos para que tracen una estrategia, transcurrido el tiempo empezaran los duelos. Espero que sepan que no toleraré en mi presencia imperdonables ni ataques que considere que tienen una intención oculta, espero el respeto que este ejercicio se merece.

Al poco tiempo un tablón se alzo mostrando los enfrentamientos en blanco, todos estaban emocionados mirando cuales serían sus contrincantes. Después de hacerlo algunos protestaban y se quejaban de que era injusto, adoptando una postura más bien derrotista que tras insinuaciones de algunos Slytherin morían y resurgían con nuevas convicciones. Los Gryffindors como solía ser habitual eran los más ruidosos y los que dejaban ver abiertamente su entusiasmo. Los Slytherin si bien no parecían disgustados con la idea, eran mucho más sutiles.

No obstante, pronto empezaron a formarse pequeños corrillos con cuchicheos en los que claramente estaban eligiendo las estrategias a utilizar en los duelos que iban a suceder. Tendrían lugar de uno en uno para que toda la clase pudiese analizar las habilidades de los demás, viendo tanto las fortalezas como las debilidades. Los encuentros estaban programados para no durar más de 10 minutos, en el caso de que no hubiese un vencedor para ese tiempo, Narcisa sería la encargada de juzgar el vencedor según el rendimiento.

Malfoy estaba con una pose orgullosa pegado a la pared. Hermione lo había dejado estar mientras pensaba en el mejor curso de acción. Cuando supo lo que tenían que hacer no pudo evitar sonreír pero antes de que pudiera empezar a contarle nada a Malfoy fue interrumpida.

-Son Longbottom y Finnigan, podría ocuparme yo solo de los dos con los ojos cerrados-dijo Draco mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Te encontrarás con una sorpresa si subestimas a Neville-reprochó Hermione-por si no te has dado cuenta ya no es el mismo que era en primero, ha ganado una gran confianza desde la guerra, probablemente más que ninguno.

Malfoy observó a Neville que estaba con Finnigan a solo unos metros de ellos y no pudo negárselo pero tampoco iba a admitirlo en voz alta. Estaba totalmente erguido, hablando resueltamente y parecía haber perdido cualquier rastro de timidez cuando se atrevió a encararse con Voldemort. El mismo había sido testigo mientras que él no se atrevió a desafiarlo por sus padres.

-¿Y qué propones?-dijo mirándola nuevamente.

Hermione sonrió sabiendo que esta vez si iba a tener su atención y que una vez más le había demostrado tener razón.

-Ocupémonos primero de Finnigan. No es débil pero sin duda es muy impulsivo. Creo que si lo provocas como sabes hacer tan bien-una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara de Draco- saltará al cuello y se hará predecible. Luego podemos ocuparnos de Neville los dos.

-Pienso divertirme mucho con esto.

-Perfecto, entonces tu vas a la ofensiva y me dedicaré a la defensiva, te daré apoyo cuando pueda.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Crees que voy a confiar mi seguridad en una sangre sucia?-dijo Malfoy.

-Bien, entonces lo haremos al revés-dijo Hermione impasible, sin morder el cebo.

-¿Qué?

-Que tu cubrirás mi espalda, de verdad Malfoy pensaba que eras más...-se detuvo Hermione al ver la mano levantada de Draco indicándole que parara.

-Lo que quería decir es, ¿confiarías en mí?-preguntó escrutándola.

Hermione resopló exasperada.

-Se supone que es un ejercicio de cooperación, ¿como piensas que lo hagamos sino confío en ti?

-Pero soy un mortífago.

Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No, ya no. Sigues siendo un idiota pero no eres un mortífago. Además, tu madre te tiene totaaalmente controlado-dijo haciéndole una seña con la cabeza.

Draco miró horrorizado a su madre y sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien, yo me ocupo de la ofensiva. Pero te lo advierto Granger, como me roce un hechizo te lo devuelvo.

-No esperaba menos.

Los primeros duelos ya habían terminado.

Harry y Pansy habían ganado a unos Slytherin aunque Narcisa los vigilaba con lupa, era como si el otro no estuviera y actuaban de forma independiente, lo que había ocasionado un par de fallos pero aún así habían ganado. No había dicho nada porque quería ver a donde llegaba la cosa y al fin y al cabo habían ganado al poco tiempo con aturdidores.

El duelo de Hermione y Draco era el último de la primera ronda y se veían totalmente determinados al igual que Neville. Por contra Seamus estaba demasiado entusiasmado, había tenido que esperar hasta el final y desde antes de empezar ya estaba exaltado, con toda su atención en Malfoy.

-Lo siento por ti Hermione-dijo Seamus.

-Más lo voy a sentir yo-murmuró Hermione tan bajo que únicamente lo escuchó Malfoy.

El duelo comenzó con la cuenta atrás de Narcisa y de forma sincronizada el primer hechizo de Malfoy salió justo cuando Narcisa terminaba de decir tres. Neville de alguna forma se las había arreglado para detenerlo. Finnigan empezó a lanzar un hechizo detrás de otro pero Hermione no tuvo problema para contrarrestarlos.

-Que pasa Finnigan, ¿no aprendiste nada más durante la guerra?-escupió maliciosamente Malfoy.

Con ese simple comentario no lo enfureció solamente a él, sino a más de media clase.

Hermione no perdió la concentración, siguió apegándose al plan. Y pronto Malfoy consiguió derribarlo por la abertura descuidada que había dado, fue justo en el mismo momento que Hermione pudo lanzar unos pájaros a Neville para distraerlo.

Ambos tenían que reconocer que funcionaban bastante bien juntos, sobretodo siendo la primera vez que se apoyaban el uno en el otro y que estaban siendo civilizados. Y Malfoy estaba disfrutando de esto más de lo que podría admitir nunca, deseaba enfrentarse a Potter, no podía evitarlo, era su rival.

Y aunque Malfoy tuvo que reconocer que Neville había mejorado, sobretodo al no dejarse intimidar, no era rival ni para él ni para Hermione, cualquiera de los dos podría haber acabado con él y en un par de intercambios, cayó al suelo petrificado, dando por finalizado el duelo.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy. La segunda y última ronda tendrán lugar en la siguiente clase. Quiero que aprovechéis el tiempo para afianzar la confianza con vuestro compañero, sobretodo Parkinson y Potter, notareis que la unidad os hará más fuertes. Así mismo tanto los que han perdido el duelo como los que no quiero que me entreguéis una hoja donde reflexionéis los puntos fuertes y débiles como compañeros duelistas. Buen trabajo a todos, podéis salir.

-Malfoy, ¿quieres que quedemos en la biblioteca después de las clases para hacerlo?

-Mañana.

Hermione asintió y se dio la vuelta para buscar a sus amigos, que estaban esperándola en la puerta de entrada. Ron se estaba quejando, echándole la culpa a Zabini por casi haber perdido el duelo. Según él había caído fuera de combate porque no le había protegido como debía y que lo había hecho aposta. Hermione escuchó en silencio sus protestas contra Slytherin. Harry tampoco estaba nada contento con su compañera, según él le habían llamado la atención porque Pansy no se molestaba en cooperar. Y aunque Hermione no estaba de acuerdo del todo con ellos, ya que pensaba que era debido a ambas partes, no dijo nada y simplemente siguió escuchando sus diatribas.

...

Malfoy estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts con una enorme pila de libros colocada ordenadamente por año de publicación donde estaban todos aquellos que aún no había leído. En otro montón mucho más pequeño estaban aquellos que sí había leído. Todos versaban sobre como devolver la memoria a alguien, obliviate mal conjurado o demasiado fuerte, efectos secundarios del obliviate o cuestiones similares.

Si en esos libros no encontraba nada, pensaba pedirle a su padrino acceso al área restringida de la biblioteca y si eso no servía siempre podía pedirle a su madre que le trajera algunos de la biblioteca de su mansión. No le importaba que fueran artes oscuras, encontrar algo de utilidad era lo único que le importaba. Aún así, esperaba no tener que recurrir a ellas, suponía que a Granger no le gustaría someter a sus padres a la magia oscura pero independientemente podía ofrecerle algo, sería decisión de ella aceptarlo o no.

Malfoy sabía que para Granger sus padres eran muy importantes y que estaba buscando como restaurarles los recuerdos por completo, por lo que se había autoimpuesto el deber de ayudarla en buscar una solución. Esa sería la forma en la que intentaría recompensarla, ayudando sin ser visto. No sabía que haría cuando encontrara la solución ¿dejarle el libro con una nota? o ¿dejarle únicamente una nota anónima? De cualquier forma, no iba a decirle que había sido él.

Pensar algo para Weasley había sido bastante sencillo aunque la idea seguía en vías de desarrollo. Tampoco es que le debiese mucho a él y no le importaba tanto como para calentarse la cabeza. Aunque ya no le importaba que fuera un traidor a la sangre, tampoco es que le cayese especialmente bien y tampoco es que alguna vez haya querido ser su amigo. La verdad, nunca entendió como Potter o Granger podían aguantarlo. Así que probablemente, le arreglaría un encuentro casual con una sangre pura en los pasillos o en algún armario, había oído rumores de que le gustaban demasiado las mujeres. Eso probablemente lo haría, aunque tendría que ser una que no le cayese muy bien, no podría soportar la idea de ser el culpable de atar a una chica decente con él.

Y Potter como siempre iba a ser un maldito quebradero de cabeza.

* * *

Pichonsito23: Si, es un diario muy íntimo (la puerta al alma de Hermione) pero... a pesar de todo va a estar en buenas manos ;)

Luna White 29: Me alegra que te guste, ¡gracias! ¿Sabes? Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta del parecido de Ginny y la madre de Harry... ahora me siento extraña jajaja Aunque si te soy sincera nunca me ha gustado la pareja que hacía con Harry, quería que se quedara con Hermione (Sabía que mi Dramione no iba a ocurrir *llora*) pero tampoco pasó.

Marks13: No la voy a abandonar, gracias por tu comentario ^^ 


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Cuáles crees que son nuestros puntos fuertes?-preguntó Hermione pensativa.

-¿Tienes alguno?-preguntó con sorna Malfoy.

-Si no vas a tomártelo en serio me voy-dijo recogiendo las cosas.

-Pensaba que tenías más aguante Granger.

-Y yo que podías concentrarte por un segundo-dijo poniéndose de pie-yo haré los puntos fuertes ya que no puedes encontrar ninguno seguro que tienes más suerte con los débiles.

-Espera-dijo cogiéndole de la muñeca para que no se fuera-tenemos que hacerlo juntos.

Hermione bufó exasperada, liberándose del agarre con una sacudida, sus ojos llameando.

-Llevamos como 20 minutos y lo único que has hecho es burlarte. No soy yo la que no está poniendo de su parte.

-Está bien. Siéntate-dijo mirándola y al ver que vacilaba añadió-me comprometo a hacer esta farsa lo mejor que pueda.

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero se sentó.

-Esto es importante Malfoy, no todo son encantamientos o maldiciones. Ahí fuera, es importante conocer las fortalezas y las debilidades.

-¿De qué te servirá eso en el ministerio o en San Mugo?

-¿Cómo sabes...-se cortó y añadió-es igual, sirve de mucho. Analizar ese tipo de cosas es la base cuando trabajas con los demás ya sea como líder o en equipo, porque en el momento que hay heridos debes saber perfectamente quien es más indicado para que casos y como funcionan las personas bajo presión, lo mismo se puede aplicar en el ministerio y en cualquier otro sitio.

-No te he pedido una conferencia Granger-dijo interrumpiéndola.

-Entonces no preguntes lo que no quieres saber y concéntrate en esto-dijo palmeando el pergamino que había vuelto a deslizar entre ellos.

Por un tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente anotaban cosas de forma unilateral. Hasta ahora Hermione no estaba en desacuerdo con lo que Malfoy ponía y suponía que el otro tampoco si no había dicho nada o quizá no le importaba. En ese momento una idea cruzó su mente y en puntos débiles añadió: Testarudez Malfoy.

Draco observó lo que apuntaba y frunció el ceño antes de mirarla. Se estaba sonriendo aunque claramente intentaba no hacerlo. Supuso que a ese juego podían jugar los dos, por lo que le sonrió maliciosamente antes de añadir en los puntos fuertes: Curvas Granger.

Contó mentalmente esperando su reacción y sonrió cuando agarró el papel de la mesa para poder leerlo mejor. Hermione estaba perpleja, había cogido el papel por que no podía creer lo que leía.

-¿Qué significa esto?-susurró Hermione, intentando mantener la voz baja.

-Tus curvas pueden distraer a los contrarios, puede llegar a ser útil-dijo observando con satisfacción como el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

-Tu madre tiene que leer esto-dijo escandalizada mientras tachaba rápidamente lo que había escrito.

Para mayor consternación, la bibliotecaria no tardó en llegar a darles un toque de atención, haciendo que Hermione se hundiese un poco en su silla.

-¿Y a mi madre le va a gustar la testarudez como rasgo familiar?-dijo enarcando una ceja- pensé que habías dicho que debíamos tomarnos esto en serio.

-Está bien-susurró-solo quería saber si estabas prestando atención. Realmente creo que saldría mejor si lo comentamos un poco-dijo mientras sacaba otro pergamino-empecemos de nuevo.

Hermione copio diligentemente lo que tenían anotado hasta ahora y se aseguró de compartir sus pensamientos con Malfoy quien solo hacia varios sonidos que ella interpretaba como si o no. Malfoy a regañadientes había aportado que tenía buena planificación y sabía liderar, por lo que más contenta de lo que esperaba lo apuntó. A Hermione en realidad no le desagradó el clima de trabajo que finalmente habían conseguido pero seguía un poco recelosa.

...

Harry estaba esperando fuera del despacho de Snape hasta que llegara para tener su clase de Oclumancia. No le gustaban las clases pero al menos no las odiaba. Esta vez por lo menos Snape estaba poniendo de su parte y no le decía simplemente que aclarara su mente. Le había dado un libro de teoría en la primera clase que tuvieron y él se lo había echado en cara, lo que hizo que Snape se burlara de él (tan agradable como siempre). Pero a pesar de todo, no era tan frío, tenía una pizca de paciencia con él y respetaba sus límites, nada comparado con su primera experiencia. El dolor también se había reducido, no sabía si era porque Snape estaba haciéndolo de forma diferente o simplemente porque ya no albergaba el horrocrux. Alguna vez incluso le había dado una poción para su dolor de cabeza al final de las sesiones.

Y hasta ahora, únicamente había hablado una vez con él sobre su madre. Sabía que no le gustaba hablar de cosas personales pero aún así, era muy poca la información que obtenía cuando se estaba esforzando tanto. Sin embargo, las cosas entre ellos se estaban suavizando y desconocía hasta que punto podría presionarle. Ya había querido hacerlo en su última sesión pero se había echado atrás. Quizá lo hiciera en esta si encontraba el momento oportuno, si provocaba algún recuerdo de su madre mientras Snape se metía en sus recuerdos podría sacar el tema como quien no quisiera la cosa.

-Potter

Harry se giró buscando la procedencia de la voz y cuando la encontró no le gustó lo que vio.

-Parkinson-dijo con el mismo tono despectivo- ¿qué quieres?-dijo mirando de soslayo para ver si estaba sola.

-Tenemos que hacer la tarea de defensa.

-Lo se.

-Vamos, sígueme-dijo petulante.

-No-dijo Harry mirándola fijamente.

A Parkinson no parecía gustarle mucho su respuesta. Si hubiese tenido los ojos de un basilisco lo habría petrificado y matado ahí mismo. Por suerte, no podía.

-Bien, le diré a la profesora Narcisa que no has querido hacerlo cuando he sido tan educada como para molestarme en cuadrar horarios-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si lo hubieras hecho, sabrías que tengo clases compensatorias de pociones con el profesor Snape.

No sabía que se suponía que tenía que decirle a la gente si preguntaba o incluso si era un secreto que recibía clases de oclumancia. Así que optó por la excusa que le dio Snape la vez pasada. Además, tampoco tenía porque darle detalles a esa arpía.

-¿Y? No es como si fueras a mejorar en eso, no es excusa para no venir conmigo. De cualquier forma, no es mi problema, diviértete- se despidió con una sonrisa.

Harry agarró del brazo a Pansy para impedir que se fuera. De repente, empezó a gritar sorprendiendo a Potter, apenas la había sujetado.

-Te he dicho que me sueltes, me haces daño-dijo Pansy para mayor confusión de Harry.

¿Cuando ha dicho eso? pensó incrédulo.

-Potter, suelte a Parkinson en este momento-dijo la fría voz de Snape a su espalda.

Harry lo hizo, no sin antes maldecir interiormente a la Slytherin y a su profesor, quien siempre parecía aparecer en el momento más indicado. La chica siguió fingiendo, frotando su brazo con el ceño fruncido.

-No le hecho nada-protestó Harry girándose para ver a su profesor.

-Según tu Potter, nunca haces nada.

-Pero...-empezó a decir Harry hasta que una mano se alzo silenciándolo.

-¿Querías algo?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Parkinson quien se estaba sonriendo.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Hasta luego profesor, Potter-dijo remarcando el apellido antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Harry sentía como la frustración bullía dentro de él. Este no era el mejor estado para practicar la oclumancia, ni siquiera sabía que hacia dejando que su profesor lo dirigiera a su despacho, estaba claro que iba a fracasar cuando se sentía tan furioso e impotente tanto con su profesor como con Parkinson.

Harry se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio de Snape con los puños apretados, notó distraidamente como su profesor encendía la chimenea para calentar la sala. Unas tazas volaron junto con una tetera en el centro de la mesa. Aún cuando estaba vertiendo el líquido en ambas tazas ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera?-rompió el silencio Snape.

-¿Me creerías acaso? No tiene sentido hacerlo cuando ambos sabemos la respuesta-dijo Harry clavando las uñas en el asiento de la silla.

-Prueba-fue lo único que dijo Snape.

Ambos se estuvieron mirando sin desviar la mirada, por un momento Harry se preguntó si su profesor estaría usando la legeremancia con él pero descartó la idea, si lo estuviera haciendo lo sabría. Así que simplemente se resignó y suspiró. Tampoco es que tuviese mucho que perder y no es como si Snape no pudiese buscar el recuerdo en unos minutos si quisiera. Mejor a las buenas que a las malas.

-La profesora Malfoy nos ha emparejado para un trabajo en defensa el cual requiere cooperación, lo cual en mi opinión es algo absurdo-dijo viendo como Snape enarcaba una ceja- Quiero decir... nunca nos hemos llevado especialmente bien pero hace unos meses quiso entregarme en bandeja de plata a Voldemort, una cosa es hacerlo tu mismo y otra que te entreguen-explicó Harry- Y ahora cree que por ese trabajo puede decirme que hacer cuando quiera y amenazarme cuando no cumplo sus deseos. Está chiflada, antes apenas la toqué y se puso a gritar-dijo elevando cada vez más el tono de voz- y tu como siempre apareciste en el momento menos oportuno, justo lo que ella quería.

-Debo tener un don cuando se trata de ti Potter- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Estupendo, volvemos a los apellidos, simplemente estupendo.

-Supongo que podríamos estar de acuerdo en que la señorita Parkinson puede llegar a ser muy... persuasiva.

-¿Persuasiva? Si, supongo que esa sería la forma fina de decirlo para ti-dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿entonces me cree?

-Deberías dejar de hacer tantos enemigos Harry-fue su respuesta.

Harry rodó los ojos. No es como si los buscara pensó.

De alguna forma no parecía que esta vez fuera a ser juzgado ni que se fuera a burlar de él como años atrás habría hecho, tampoco le estaba gritando ni arrinconando en una esquina o amenazándolo con expulsarlo. Claramente había un cambio allí. Tampoco sabía si en realidad le creía o no pero... había vuelto a llamarlo por su nombre, eso debía indicar algo así que quiso creer que entre líneas estaba confiando en él por una vez.

-No creo que pueda hacer esto hoy. Me refiero a la oclumancia, no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, se lo que significa para ti.

-Que considerado- se burló.

-Es una lástima que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en verlo, ¿verdad?-dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego.

-Espero que tu estado de humor te permita mejorar tus habilidades de pociones. Sígueme-ordenó al levantarse, sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada por lo que lo hizo a regañadientes y antes de que pudiese objetar continuó- Empiezas con un saldo de 5 preguntas, cualquier fallo que cometas restara una.

-¿Quieres decir que...puedo hacerte 5 preguntas sobre lo que quiera?- dijo con la incredulidad brillando en su tono de voz.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron en respuesta junto con una sonrisa que amenazaba por surgir de sus labios.

-Siempre y cuando te quede alguna por hacer.

-Dime que tengo que hacer-dijo mirando los ingredientes que Snape había repartido por la mesa de trabajo.

...

Draco estaba leyendo por segunda vez la entrada del día de Hermione. Se sentía ligero al recordar los sucesos que habían vivido juntos desde su punto de vista y al igual que la primera vez no había podido evitar reír con las primeras líneas. Se había muerto de curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado por su cabeza en ese momento. Ahora podía decir que había merecido la pena la espera.

 _Oh, por dios o por merlín o por quien sea, aún cuando escribo esto ni siquiera se como sentirme al respecto. Él, Draco Malfoy, el chico que me odia, quien prácticamente me repudia por mi estado de sangre, ¿ha dicho que tengo curvas e incluso ha insinuado que eso me hace atractiva? ¿Realmente las tengo? Me he sentido como una completa idiota mirándome en el espejo al llegar a mi habitación. Pero por si eso no fuera suficiente, me ha llamado: Granger, ni siquiera sabía que mi apellido pudiese sonar así en boca de alguien. Debe ser algún efecto secundario de escuchar sus insultos durante 7 años. Es un completo estúpido. No, en realidad la estúpida soy yo por dejar que algo así me afecte. ¿Estará probando un cambio de estrategia?_

 _Sea como sea, no es tan malo trabajar con él. No se hace el remolón como Ron y espera a que yo haga todo el trabajo ni tengo que perseguirlo tanto como a Harry. Quizá, después de todo McGonagall tenía razón, quizá algo bueno salga de estar juntos en clases .Quiero decir... quien iba a pensar que alguna vez me llamaría Granger. De todas formas, me siento inquieta, desde que formamos equipo en defensa está...diferente, más suave, es como la calma antes de la tormenta, no puedo evitar pensar que no debo bajar la guardia._

Al final había una línea tachada, pero aún así Draco podía leer lo que había debajo: "Me pregunto si... al final del curso nos llamaremos por nuestro nombre."

Un sonrisa genuina floreció en sus labios.

En ese momento Malfoy pensó que si el honor de su familia estaba hecho cenizas más allá de la reparación por las acciones y nociones puristas de sus padres, quizá era el momento de cambiar las cosas. Mentiría si dijese que no le molestaba la opinión pública pero había diferentes formas de llevarlo, era inútil seguir sufriendo por las cosas que no se podían cambiar, Granger lo había dicho y él tenía que darle la razón. Si ella ya no lo consideraba un mortífago cuando había sido secuestrada en su propia casa... ¿estaría bien dejar las cosas atrás? ¿Se lo podía permitir?

Se encontraba así mismo cambiando una y otra vez de opinión sobre todo, cuestionando lo que ya había cuestionado. Draco sabía que ella penaba que la odiaba pero en realidad no lo hacía, todo lo contrario. Cuando le llegó la carta de Hogwarts decidió ser el mismo que había sido durante todos los años anteriores pero ni siquiera había acabado el primer trimestre del curso y ya había cambiado sus objetivos, peor aún, no hacía ni siquiera una semana desde que había decidido ayudar desde las sombras, ser simplemente una sombra para ella pero entonces aquí estaba otra vez. Así que no podía evitar pensar que algo mal estaba con él, se sentía cada vez más ansioso y sabía quien era el culpable: el diario que sostenía en sus manos.

A través de las páginas, Malfoy había podido ver como Hermione daba el cierre a sus heridas de la guerra. De hecho, todos a su alrededor parecía que se movían hacía algún lado, él era el único que estaba estático. Pero inevitablemente más dudas seguían asaltándolo porque si abandonaba lo que siempre había sido, ¿le quedaría algo? ¿Tenía algo ahora mismo en realidad? No, no lo tenía, solo mostraba un orgullo que en realidad ni tenía ni sentía. Entonces, que más daba si estaba a punto de cometer otro error, las cosas no podían empeorar. Es cierto, a ojos de los demás podría parecer un hipócrita pero sería un insulto más, con tantos con los que cargaba no debería hacer una gran diferencia.

Y si Malfoy había sido capaz de alterar a Granger con algo tan simple probablemente no estaba todo perdido, era un Malfoy después de todo. Pero su madre probablemente iba a matarlo 

* * *

Creo que este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito para esta historia, realmente disfruté haciéndolo así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado ^^  
Como siempre muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me gusta saber lo que pensáis!

Luna White 29 y Cris James: Tengo varias ideas en mente así que no se por cual me decantaré jaja pero gracias al duelo habrán varias interacciones entre ellos.

Pichonsito23: Me temo que esa página del diario quedó reservada solo para ellos (al menos por ahora).

Rubenchoellocoxd: Y seguiremos viendo más cositas del interior de Draco. Siempre me ha parecido un personaje muy complejo o-o

AdrianaB: Me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Seguiré escribiendo no lo dudes, parece que la frecuencia es uno cada dos semanas.


	12. Chapter 12

La segunda ronda de duelos estaba por finalizar. Hermione y Draco ya habían vencido a sus rivales al igual que Harry y Pansy, que si bien seguían trabajando por separado tampoco habían encontrado mucha dificultad.

En este momento estaban Blaise y Ron contra Theo y Daphne.

Cualquiera podría ver quien de los dos dúos tenía mejor trabajo en equipo. Aunque no era algo que le sorprendiera, Hermione sabía que Ron no había hecho la tarea que les habían puesto y dudaba de que Zabini le hubiera hecho el trabajo a un Gryffindor por la bondad de su corazón.

-¡Apártate!-le gritó Ron a Zabini antes de lanzar bombarda.

Zabini apenas consiguió apartarse justo a tiempo, era la segunda vez en menos de tres minutos que le pasaba. Se suponía que él iba a la defensa y Ron al ataque por sugerencia del propio pelirrojo pero no estaba yendo bien. Además, tenía que aguantar las burlas de sus compañeros de casa que si bien la mayoría iban destinadas a su compañero, claramente le decían: "vas a perder".

Los hechizos de Nott y Greengrass estaban completamente centrados en Ron desde el principio, él únicamente tenía que estar creando escudos o devolverlos uno detrás del otro. Y Ron cada vez atacaba más rápido, por lo menos tenía aguante. La velocidad de ataque del dúo Slytherin también estaba aumentando aunque no tanto.

Zabini vio como de repente dos de los hechizos se dirigían hacía él, siendo la primera vez en todo el duelo. Pero únicamente había escuchado a Daphne lanzar _Petrificus totallus_ , por lo que Nott había decidido mandarle algo no verbal. Sin muchas opciones para contrarrestar el segundo hechizo se apartó.

-¡Qué estás haciendo! Se supone que tienes que defender-gritó Ron enfurecido a su espalda.

Cuando se giró vio que la varita había desaparecido de su mano, ahora la tenía Nott.

-¡Es tu culpa por ponerte detrás de mi!-repuso Zabini-paso de esto, me rindo-dijo levantando la mano.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Ves ahí y acaba con ellos-dijo Ron señalándolos con el dedo.

-Son dos contra uno Weasley-dijo Zabini pasando de largo para sentarse.

Eso había dejado para la ronda final a tres dúos: Hermione y Draco, Pansy y Harry y Daphne y Nott. Solo había un duelo más y tres dúos por lo que ninguno sabía como se iba a realizar la última ronda, probablemente fuera un duelo a tres bandas. Tanto a Draco como a Harry les entusiasmaba la idea pero Hermione no estaba muy por la labor, sabía que sería algo caótico.

-Os habréis dado cuenta de que falta una pareja para poder proceder. Sin embargo, no sería justo seleccionar una de las descalificadas y un duelo a tres bandas tampoco es admisible...-empezó a decir Narcisa.

-Te lo dije- no pudo evitar susurrarle Hermione a Draco.

-...por eso, únicamente dos parejas avanzaran al duelo final. Y será en base a vuestro trabajo en equipo así como en la tarea que me habéis entregado- Narcisa se quedó en silencio un momento mirándolos- El duelo será entre Granger-Malfoy y Greengrass-Nott.

-No es justo- protestó Harry- hemos llegado igual que ellos.

-¿Está seguro señor Potter? Su tarea es sin duda la peor de las tres.

Se escucharon varias risas en el aula de parte de los Slytherin.

-Pero porque me puso con ella, si me hubiera dejado estar con Ron...

-Si, estoy segura que hubiesen funcionado muy bien- le interrumpió Narcisa.

-Entonces porque...

-Porque no siempre podrá elegir con quien quiere formar equipo señor Potter y aún así deberá confiar en esas personas.

-Pero Profesora Malfoy, yo hice mi parte, es injusto que pagué por él- dijo Parkinson con la voz más dulce que nunca.

Narcisa sonrió y convocó unas hojas.

-Los dos hicieron su parte. Es fascinante como se complementaron en algo. No se si ambos tienen el ego muy subido o si tienen cierta facilidad para señalar las debilidades del otro pero es claro que lo hicieron por separado. Pueden negarlo si quieren-dijo cuando vio como Parkinson abría la boca- y para que reflexionen quiero que repitan la tarea. Si la hacen por separado no entraran en mi clase, ¿se ha entendido?-dijo con una sonrisa que les puso los pelos de punta.

Pansy salió de la clase y Harry le siguió, cerrando la puerta a su salida.

-¿Te has dado cuenta del patrón verdad?-preguntó Hermione mirando hacia sus contrincantes.

-Si, ¿qué propones?-le preguntó Malfoy mientras se acercaban.

-Cuando uno de los dos diga cualquier número pasamos ambos al ataque.

Malfoy pareció considerarlo un momento y posteriormente asintió.

-Ten cuidado con Theo, en algún momento cambiará el foco de ataque como en el duelo de Ron.

-Lo se-murmuró de vuelta.

Los cuatro se pararon en sus posiciones e hicieron las acciones previas a un duelo, aunque Hermione pudo ver como Malfoy prácticamente ni se inclinó, lo mismo pasó con Greengrass. Eran una panda de orgullosos.

Tomaron sus posiciones y a la cuenta de tres entraron de lleno en una danza de movimientos y luces que salían de sus varitas.

Hermione no parecía tener problemas para contrarrestar hechizos no verbales. Hasta ahora todos los ataques estaban dirigidos hacia Draco. Ninguno de ellos se estaba precipitando y Hermione podía decir que estaba disfrutando el encuentro, se sentía fluir libremente, como si estuviese deslizándose libremente sobre el agua. Se alegraba por una vez de haber sido emparejada con Malfoy, había descubierto que se complementaban muy bien, ambos eran capaces de pensar con rapidez y adaptarse, tuvo que reconocer que no era solo arrogante o prepotente sino que sabía lo que hacía.

El cambio de ritmo del duelo pilló a Hermione algo distraída y no consiguió contrarrestar un hechizo cortante a tiempo. Por suerte fue lo suficientemente rápida para que no le golpease directamente, únicamente se vio afectada la manga izquierda de su túnica y en su brazo había tan solo una fina línea como si fuese un pequeño arañazo. Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada a modo de advertencia antes de enfrascarse de nuevo en el duelo, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos y centrándose en Greengrass.

Draco había conseguido devolverle a Greengas el hechizo que había golpeado a Hermione pero a pesar de haberle dado en la mano dominante no había conseguido dejarla fuera de juego, únicamente ralentizarla, pero eso era lo que necesitaban.

-Dos-gritó Malfoy como habían preestablecido.

- _Expelliarmus_ -gritó Hermione hacia Greengas-seguido de un _Desmaius_.

- _Inarcerous_ -lanzó Malfoy de forma casi sincronizada a Theo.

Theo fue incapaz de contrarrestar el hechizo dirigido a su compañera, consiguiendo únicamente liberarse de las cuerdas que habían salido de la varita de Malfoy y la velocidad de Greengas al haberse visto reducida por el daño en su muñeca impidió que pudiese defenderse de ambos hechizos. Si bien había sido capaz de contrarrestar el primero, no pudo con el segundo y cayó al suelo.

Theo soltó un suspiró mirándola y al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Malfoy se rindió, no es que le importase ganar en realidad y tampoco era alguien que disfrutase de estar en la primera línea del peligro o que quisiera demostrar algo con ejercicios prácticos así que no fue algo que tuviese que pensar mucho.

Mientras Narcisa despertaba a Greengas, Draco se fue directo a Hermione, cogiéndola del brazo pesé a sus protestas.

-No es nada, apenas me rozó-dijo cuando vio lo que pretendía.

-Estabas despistada, podría haber sido yo-dijo Draco fríamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

-Bien-dijo cortante- no fuiste tu, así que que te importa.

Pero Draco apartó la tela y vio como ahora las letras que su tía le había grabado parecían subrayadas por una fina línea de sangre. Hermione había tenido razón, era solo un arañazo pero una vez más recordó lo que ese día había pasado en su casa. Hermione vio lo que Draco estaba mirando y apartó el brazo rápidamente, se había olvidado de ocultar la cicatriz con el hechizo, en realidad, hacía ya un par de días que no recordaba haberlo aplicado.

...

Draco esperó a que el aula se vaciara para dirigirse a su madre.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo madre-dijo Draco.

-¿Temas escolares o personales?-preguntó algo confusa, era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra desde el inicio del curso.

-Personales-dijo firmemente.

-Está bien, en ese caso vamos al despacho.

Al despacho se accedía por una puerta que había en el mismo aula. Se sentaron uno en frente del otro, evaluándose antes de que alguno dijera algo. Narcisa estaba muy curiosa por saber de que quería hablarle su hijo.

-Habla Draco

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y se puso erguido en la silla.

-Quiero que sepas que estoy haciendo esto porque respeto las costumbres que me habéis inculcado padre y tu. Y aunque sé que normalmente son los padres los que seleccionan a la familia quiero anunciarte que tengo pensado cortejar a alguien-explicó Draco mirando fijamente a su madre.

Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en las esquinas de la cara de Narcisa hasta que finalmente se rindió a ella.

-Ya era hora cariño, ¿quien es? ¿La señorita Parkinson? ¿Alguna de las Greengrass? Todas son muy guapas.

Los labios de Malfoy se fundieron en una fina línea antes de decir:

-Ninguna.

Narcisa se mantuvo estoica exteriormente pero su voz salió gélida.

-¿Quién es? No hace falta que te diga que no vamos a aceptar a una cualquiera, ¿verdad? Conoces mejor que nadie el estado del apellido, tu matrimonio es vital para recuperar nuestra gloria.

-Madre, entiende una cosa. No estoy pidiéndote permiso-dijo cruzándose de brazos-como te dije valoro las costumbres familiares pero también mi vida. Consideró que ya me he sacrificado lo suficiente por el apellido al seguir a un loco solo por vosotros, así que si no quieres que el apellido muera conmigo no te interpondrás.

-Dime de quien se trata-dijo entrelazando los dedos de sus manos encima de la mesa. Probablemente como una forma de contenerse a ella misma por su reacción.

-Hermione Jean Granger-dijo con la cabeza en alto, esperando la reacción.

Narcisa parecía que había quedado sin habla, había abierto la boca en sorpresa pero la había cerrado al poco tiempo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban sumidos en ese silencio pero debían haber transcurrido un par de minutos. Solo se miraron a los ojos durante ese tiempo. Draco había tomado una decisión y no iba a vacilar. Si a su madre le importaba lo suficiente aceptaría su decisión o al menos la toleraría.

-Está bien-dijo finalmente-puede ser algo bueno, es la heroína de guerra, eso podría limpiar la imagen de la familia y proyectar una que alce nuevamente el apellido-murmuró- No era lo que tu padre ni yo teníamos en mente pero podemos sacarle provecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis? En el aula os complementabais bastante bien.

-Como te dije, vine a decirte que iba a cortejarla oficialmente. Por ahora...más bien me odia.

Narcisa lo miró confundida al principio pero una sonrisa acabó por formarse.

-No creo que lo haga, cariño-dijo al recordar las miradas que había visto- podrías llegar a sorprenderte.

Malfoy no pudo reprimir un bufido de incredulidad. Después de todo, su madre conocía a Granger apenas algo mas de un mes, sin contar el desagradable encuentro en su casa.

Por otra parte, Malfoy tuvo que admitir que había ido mejor de lo esperado. No le había prohibido nada ni le había amenazado ni había tenido que esforzarse para convencerla, lo había aceptado todo con bastante rapidez. Aún así, le había sorprendido en parte su razonamiento, ni siquiera él había pensado en los posibles beneficios que la relación podría traer y no podía decir que se hubiera equivocado, la sociedad probablemente lo aprobaría, aunque... sin duda habrían algunos que pensarían que la había amenazado o que estaba bajo el influjo de algún tipo de poción. Claro, eso obviamente si tenía éxito en salir con ella.

Draco se despidió de su madre y se encaminó a la biblioteca para seguir su investigación sobre el encantamiento desmemorizante.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Me tardé casi una semana más de lo usual pero tuve problemas con la última parte del capítulo (no me gustaba como quedaba) pero al fin estoy satisfecha, espero que que vosotr s lo encontréis igual :)**_

* * *

Draco abrió el diario a la mañana siguiente al ver que brillaba. Parpadeó quitándose los restos de sueño y antes de abrir el diario cerró las cortinas de la cama para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía.

 _Realmente no lo entiendo, cada día es más y más confuso. Sigo sin entender porque acepté, no es como si fuéramos a sacar algo. Malfoy simplemente vino y dijo: "¡Ey, ven conmigo a Hogsmade mañana!" y yo le dije: "¡claro!". Obviamente no pasó así, pero el efecto fue el mismo. Sinceramente no entiendo porque quiere ir conmigo, me pregunto si rechazarlo ahora se vería mal... ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Harry ni a Ron, probablemente piensen que estoy loca. Hasta ahora me odiaba, nos obligaron a estar juntos en clase y sorpresivamente no ha sido del todo... malo, incómodo muchas veces pero no necesariamente malo, entonces cuando pensé que nos estábamos acercando tuve que recordarme que no, que a él solo le importa él mismo y luego me invita a ir juntos a Hogsmeade y para mi consternación acepto, ¿que no se supone que quiere estar alejado de mi? Y siento como si de alguna forma estuviera cumpliendo sus caprichos, es frustrante._

 _Y luego está mi cicatriz, hasta que Malfoy no le prestó atención el otro día ni me acordé de ella. ¿Hace cuanto que ya no me importa como antes? ¿Cuántos días hacía que no aplicaba el hechizo? Ni siquiera siento que sea necesario hacerlo... Luna piensa que es porque ya he comenzado a aceptarla y quiero pensar que tiene razón._

 _La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no estaba tan despreocupada, comparado con el año pasado todo empieza a parecer una preocupación menor. Harry también lo está haciendo mucho mejor, parece que las clases con Snape le están ayudando en más de un sentido, se le ve feliz. Y siento que estoy más unida a Ron y Harry que nunca._

Draco sonrió de lado y cerró el diario, guardándolo en su cajón. Lanzó un tempus para comprobar la hora y decidiendo que tenía el tiempo suficiente se encaminó a darse una ducha antes de prepararse para su salida con Hermione.

...

Harry, Ron y Ginny habían decidido salir juntos a Hongsmeade. En realidad, había sido una decisión del último momento al enterarse esa misma mañana de que Hermione iba a pasar el tiempo libre que tenía con Malfoy. Ninguno de ellos se fiaba demasiado de las intenciones que podría tener, sobretodo Ron quien casi había sido maldecido por no apartarse del retrato y dejarla salir de la sala común. Por eso mismo, ahora se encontraban siguiéndolos.

Hasta ahora no parecía que Malfoy estuviera haciendo nada extraño, incluso se comportaba demasiado bien, tanto que Ron estaba por enloquecer. En una ocasión Harry y Ginny habían tenido que sujetarlo porque Malfoy le había estado tocando el pelo a Hermione, eso había llevado a una discusión medio-susurrada entre Ron y Ginny. Según Ron le estaba estirando del pelo y según Ginny únicamente le había quitado algo del pelo. A Harry no le costó saber quien de los dos tenía razón, solo tuvo que observar a su amiga que no parecía molesta y sabía que ella podía defenderse sola.

Desde ese momento Harry y Ginny habían dejado de prestarles tanta atención y habían dejado a Ron malhumorado haciendo guardia mientras ellos aprovechaban para ponerse al día, con las clases de oclumancia y las tareas que les mandaban no habían tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando termine Hogwarts?-preguntó Ginny

-Aún no lo se-dijo con un profundo suspiro- ¿Y tu? ¿sigues queriendo lo mismo?.

Ginny asintió distraidamente.

-No me veo haciendo algo que no sea quidditch, realmente pienso que deberías dedicarte también a lo mismo, eres bueno y con suerte podríamos estar juntos.

-Ginny...-dijo como advertencia- ya hablamos que no quiero algo tan inestable, quiero algo que me de un hogar fijo, no quiero ir viajando de aquí para allá.

-Realmente deberías aprovechar y ver mundo, no has salido de Inglaterra.

-Puedo hacerlo cuando tenga vacaciones. Además, no quiero llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo hago. Ser un jugador profesional de quidditch no va a ayudarme en eso.

-Está bien-dijo Ginny apretando los labios.

Los dos siguieron a Ron sin decir nada más, dando la conversación por terminada. No era la primera vez que surgía el tema y siempre acababa llevando a una discusión. La vida que ambos querían en el futuro difería. Ginny parecía que quería alejarse de su familia, para sentir la libertad y alejarse de la sobreprotección de su madre, en cambio Harry buscaba algo más hogareño, el contacto con los seres queridos que le quedaban. Y si bien Ginny se mantenía apoyando a Harry siempre que lo necesitaba, habían cosas como esta que no era capaz de entender.

Cuando pasaron una pequeña tienda de antigüedades Harry vio a través del cristal como Parkinson miraba un objeto pequeño del escaparate con el encargado de la tienda con una expresión que parecía extraña en su cara. Unas chicas de Slytherin la saludaron desde fuera y ella rápidamente salió de la tienda adoptando su expresión habitual. El encargado parecía consternado, como si le hubieran dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver la escena.

-Tengo que entrar un momento en esa tienda-dijo Harry-adelantaros y luego os busco-añadió al ver la expresión de Ron.

Cuando Harry entró en la tienda, sonó la típica campana que colocan para anunciar la llegada de un nuevo cliente. El encargado que había visto previamente lo recibió con una sonrisa, la tienda era bastante antigua y desconocía la utilidad de la mayoría de las cosas que había. Dudaba de que todo simplemente fueran objetos decorativos, algunos de los objetos parecía que lo observaban.

-Buenos días, me gustaría ver lo que le has enseñado a la chica morena que acaba de salir-dijo Harry en voz baja, como si no quisiera que nadie lo supiera y si bien el vendedor parecía confundido pronto pareció comprender.

-Claro, claro, deme un segundo-dijo con una voz rasposa.

Se trataban de unos pendientes largos que caían en forma de gota de agua, el fino hilo que unía ambos extremos estaba decorado con pequeñas bolitas como si fuese un conteo que formaba la gota principal. Eran similares a los que algunas chicas habían llevado en el baile del torneo de los tres magos, no era algo que Parkinson llevaría, demasiado...femenino.

-La señorita parecía bastante encantada con ellos, estoy seguro de que a su novia le encantarán.

-No es mi novia, una compañera-dijo Harry incómodo.

-Si, si, disculpe. De cualquier forma, son los únicos que quedan en stock, parecía bastante dispuesta a comprarlos pero parecía tener mucha prisa, se fue sin decir nada, una lástima.

-¿No van a recibir más?

-No, no lo creo.

De alguna forma esa revelación no se sentía del todo bien. Si no hubiese entrado a la tienda podría haber hecho oídos sordos pero el hecho de saberlo y que otra persona se los pudiese llevar no parecía justo. Aún así, Harry sabía que no tenía porque sentirse así, incluso decir que eran compañeros de clase era endulzarlo todo mucho pero quizá podría utilizarlo para hacer una especie de tregua que al menos le permitiese volver a las clases de defensa, una tregua que costaría unos cuantos galeones, pero sería mejor que nada.

-Está bien, me los llevaré-dijo Harry tras meditarlo.

...

Hermione y Draco estaban en las tres escobas cada uno con una cerveza de mantequilla, uno frente al otro, los dos incómodos desde que se habían sentado. Era como si mientras paseaban e iban de tienda en tienda las cosas fluyeran con mayor facilidad. Ahora que estaban tan cerca y que no había nada con lo que distraerse y no podían actuar de forma mecánica como hacían en las clases, estaban más conscientes el uno del otro y no sabían exactamente de que hablar. Los pensamientos que había tenido Hermione la noche anterior volvieron a surgir y no entendía nada. Y no entender algo estaba en la lista de las cosas que más le disgustaban, ocupando uno de los primeros puestos.

-¿Por qué me pediste que viniera contigo?-preguntó Hermione finalmente.

-Quería venir a Hogsmeade.

-Podrías haber ido con tus compañeros de casa.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta eres la única en todo Hogwarts que me habla. Estoy en la lista de personas non gratas de los Slytherin-admitió con voz fría.

Hermione tragó el nudo que se le había formado al escuchar sus palabras, ni siquiera había pensado en ello y no podía negarlas, lo cierto era que no le había visto hablar con sus compañeros de casa ni codearse con ellos como años atrás y también sabía lo que los demás pensaban de él, sobretodo su propia casa, se sintió algo culpable al sacar el tema.

-Lo siento, yo...no lo sabía-dijo mordiéndose el labio- Pero aún así, no lo entiendo-dijo tras una pausa-me odias, ¿por qué yo?

-No te odio-dijo sorprendiendo a Hermione-Tu compañía...no es tan mala-termino de decir Draco.

Y Hermione por un momento parecía que se había transformado en un pez por su forma de abrir y cerrar la boca. Draco se sentía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo por haber hecho que la sabelotodo no supiera por un momento lo que decir. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en la comisura de sus labios, sus reacciones le gustaban.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de su bebida mientras reorganizaba sus pensamientos y se aclaró la garganta antes de decir con expresión seria:

-Entonces lo disimulas muy bien, nadie pensaría que no me odias después de todos estos años.

Hermione acababa de golpear el clavo y Draco tenía que sopesar cuanto estaba dispuesto a decir. Sabía que estaba caminando sobre hielo fino y de que de su respuesta dependían muchas cosas. Si metía la pata probablemente Hermione lo odiaría más, podría pensar que estaba jugando con ella y probablemente no le volvería a ver el pelo fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-De hecho lo hago.

-¿Esperas que crea que te has estado comportando como un imbécil solo porque si? Si finjo creérmelo lo siguiente que dirás es que eres un amante de los muggles y que en realidad no eres un supremacista de la sangre.

\- Ya no-dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.

-¿Como dices?

-Hace tiempo que dejé de ser un supremacista, hace tiempo que dejé de creer en ello, tu condición de sangre no me podría importar menos.

Hermione soltó un resoplido y se levantó de la mesa, poniendo ambas manos encima de la mesa.

-No voy a escuchar tus mentiras-dijo Hermione.

Malfoy casi podía ver las chispas saltando de sus ojos pero aún así le cogió de la mano impidiendo que se fuera. Y reuniendo toda la racionalidad que puedo mientras contenía su temperamento dijo:

-Es más fácil de lo que crees-dijo con una sonrisa que desprendía ironía-¿nunca has hecho nada para complacer a tus padres aún sabiendo que estaba mal?- Hermione negó con la cabeza- o quizá, ¿nunca has hecho algo para llamar la atención de tus padres? ¿ni siquiera cuando eras pequeña?-dijo Draco lentamente, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en lo que Malfoy supuso que era reconocimiento y prosiguió-esto es lo mismo.

-No puedes estar comparando chiquilladas con lo que hiciste, no es lo mismo-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Bien, déjame ponerte otro ejemplo-dijo acercándose a ella sin soltarle de la mano- Si tus padres te hubiesen dicho desde que naciste una y otra vez que todos los que no son como tu son inferiores a ti, ¿no los habrías creído? Siendo lo único que conocías y estando en un entorno en el que todos repetían lo mismo que tus padres, ¿no los habrías creído?

Hermione no podía negar su punto. Al fin y al cabo sabía que la educación que se le inculca a uno de pequeño marca su desarrollo, los padres son la figura de referencia de un niño, los que marcan los límites del bien y el mal. No le hacía falta pensar mucho en ello para saber la respuesta: Sí, habría creído y confiado en sus padres.

-Ahora imagina lo que es llegar y ver que lo que te han enseñado no se aplica, que sobretodo hay una persona que sobresale por encima de los demás cuando no debería hacerlo-dijo susurrando cerca de su oído- tu Granger, tumbaste en una clase lo que mis padres me habían enseñado en 11 años.

Hermione sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina, su corazón latía rápidamente y un fino rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Concentrarse en sus palabras había sido difícil cuando había estado tan cerca de ella pero había recibido el mensaje fuerte y claro, lo que no había ayudado con sus nervios.

-Es...demasiado para asimilar-dijo finalmente.

Draco lo sabía bien, probablemente abrumaría a cualquier persona así que simplemente asintió, le soltó la mano y se retiró dándole espacio para que se fuera.

Ni Ron ni Ginny fueron testigos de lo que había sucedido dentro, habían estado esperando fuera para no ser demasiado obvios por lo que únicamente presenciaron como Hermione salía apresurada sin Malfoy de las tres escobas en dirección al castillo. 

* * *

Sonrais777: Si, no se lo tomo muy mal pero falta por ver la reacción de Lucius.

Luna White 29: Snape hace dos capítulos tuvo una confrontación menor con Harry pero me temo que con lo exigente que es en pociones, el pobre Harry se quedó sin intentos y no consiguió hacer ninguna pregunta. En el próximo capítulo veremos más de él.

Loremmac: Me alegra que te gustara y haber conseguido que Draco mantuviese su esencia ;)

Pichonsito23: Aún no empezaron a salir y ya quieres ver las reacciones de Parkinson jajaja seguro que rivalizará con la de Ron

Mrs. Lunatica, AdrianaB: Realmente... ¡muchas gracias! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Ron fue directamente con Ginny a buscar a Hermione en la torre de Gryffindor. La habían visto salir de la taberna de las tres escobas a paso rápido. Al entrar la vieron en la sala común, Ron fue hacia ella y sin importarle quien estuviera delante preguntó:

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese bastardo?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione- ¿De qué hablas Ron?

-Estabas con Malfoy en la taberna y has venido corriendo, ¿qué te ha hecho?

-No he salido corriendo y no me ha hecho nada-contestó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, entonces, ¿qué te ha dicho? ¿te ha insultado?

-No, no me ha insultado. Solo quería hablar, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo exasperada.

-Hasta que has entrado ahí estabas bien, algo ha pasado ahí dentro-insistió, haciendo que los ojos de Hermione se agrandaran en respuesta.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo? ¿desde cuando?-preguntó enfadada.

-¡Todo el tiempo!-dijo Ron pese al codazo que le propinó Ginny- ¿de verdad creías que te íbamos a dejar con un mortífago sola?

-Ja, ¿tu también Ginny?-preguntó incrédula.

-Al principio sí, luego...Harry y yo estuvimos más a lo nuestro, lo siento-se disculpó mordiéndose el labio.

-Que os quede claro, lo que haga con Malfoy o no, no es asunto vuestro, y por si no te has dado cuenta Ron, ya no es un mortífago.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¿lo estás defendiendo?

-Sí Ron, porque sinceramente creo que estás paranoico.

El retrato de la sala común se abrió haciendo que se callaran pero Ron al ver entrar a Harry sintió que había ganado la batalla.

-Harry, ¿a que tu también crees que el hurón oculta algo?-preguntó Ron rápidamente.

Harry miró a Hermione y después a Ron antes de decir algo.

-Ron, no lo se, en todo el curso no ha hecho nada y... hoy no parecía tener malas intenciones con Hermione.

A Harry no le gustaba estar en medio de las discusiones de sus amigos pero había sido el mismo Ron el que lo había metido en medio y se había visto obligado a ofrecer una respuesta.

-Eres el único que no puede verlo Ron, siempre tienes esos prejuicios con los Slytherin, ya no estamos en guerra.

-¿Por qué has salido con él? Es casi como si nos traicionaras-exigió Ron molesto.

-Ron deberías callarte...-ofreció Ginny.

-¿Estás celoso?-preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido pero al formular la pregunta vio como Ron parecía haber comido algo en mal estado con lo que no hizo falta que respondiera para saber su respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes que eres como una hermana, haría lo mismo si fuera Ginny la que se juntara con el estúpido de Malfoy o con cualquier otro.

-El día que espíes mis interacciones sociales te castro, ¿me oyes?-repuso Ginny.

-Ahora me entiendes, ¿eh? estupendo, pues métele algo de sentido a tu hermano-dijo exasperada Hermione antes de girarse para subir a su habitación.

-¿Te vas?-preguntó Ron a su espalda.

Hermione no contestó, fue a su cuarto y soltó un suspiro al cerrar la puerta que dejó escapar todo el aire retenido. Esperaba que Ginny no decidiera subir, no tenía ganas de hablar y menos de discutir. Tenía que pensar ya en suficientes cosas y no había necesitado la charla innecesaria de Ron.

Hermione desechó la idea de escribir en su diario. Escribir sus pensamientos, sentimientos o su día, solo iba a confundirla más, lo que necesitaba ahora era reflexionar y analizar tanto a Malfoy como su comportamiento, así que simplemente sacó un trozo de pergamino y empezó a anotar todo lo que sabía o creía saber sobre él, analizando todo como si fuera un complicado ejercicio de aritmancia. Eso es en lo que se había convertido, como si necesitase que Malfoy fuese todavía más complejo de lo que siempre le había parecido.

Hermione no sabía si lo que le había dicho Malfoy era verdad o si había mentido pero si todo eso no fueran incógnitas ni mentiras, si...todo eso fuera cierto, ¿qué es lo que realmente sabía de él? ¿Qué es...lo que la gente conocía de él? A pesar de las quejas de Ron, Hermione no tenía muchos problemas con que fuera un ex-mortífago, creía firmemente en la reinserción siempre que fuera genuina y no una estratagema y por lo poco que lo conocía, sabía con certeza que se avergonzaba de la marca,pero eso solo hacía que se preocupara inútilmente y un pensamiento la asaltó mientras mordía su labio: "¿cuan solo estuvo esos años? ¿cuan solo está ahora...?" 

...

 _En un segundo Harry estaba comprando los pendientes en la tienda de Hogsmeade y al siguiente estaba persiguiendo a Parkinson, quien al final se detuvo con el ceño fruncido._

 _-¿Qué quieres Potter?_

 _-Ten-dijo sacando una caja pequeña._

 _Los ojos de Parkinson parecían relucir con sospecha pero igualmente la cogió._

 _-¿Qué es esto?_

 _-No se tu pero yo quiero volver a las clases de defensa tómalo como una ofrenda para una tregua, al menos en los que es dentro de las clases. Narcisa no lo va a dejar pasar._

 _-¿Crees que vas a comprarme con una baratija?_

 _-Te gusta, lo estuviste mirando no hace mucho._

 _Finalmente lo abrió y sus ojos brillaron antes de soltar una risa._

 _-A mi no me gustan, eran para mi hermana-dijo con burla-pero gracias._

 _-No sabía que tuvieras hermanas._

 _-Es de prepotentes presuponer que sabes todo de mi-dijo con indiferencia-supongo que podemos establecer esa tregua si la necesitas._

 _-Es algo que nos beneficia a los dos, ya sabes._

 _-No lo creo, a puesto a que mi relación con la profesora Malfoy es mucho mejor que la tuya-dijo con una sonrisa ladina-después de comer en la biblioteca, no te daré otra oportunidad._

Harry consiguió expulsar a Snape de su mente antes de que se deslizara a otro recuerdo. Llevaban así cerca de una hora y no había conseguido mejorar mucho. Hasta ahora se había visto obligado a rememorar la muerte de su padrino, su encuentro con el dragón en el torneo de los tres magos, su estancia en la tienda de campaña cuando buscaban horrocruxes y su alacena. Y con este último su dolor de cabeza había llegado al límite, sin duda no era nada agradable tener a alguien hurgando en tu mente mientras te resistes. Y por mucho que Snape le diese tiempo para concentrarse tardaba demasiado tiempo en expulsarlo, a veces conseguía que fuera menos de un minuto pero conforme más agotado estaba más le costaba, aunque Snape seguía insistiendo que ese era el mejor momento porque sobrepasaba los límites. Harry dudaba de que tuviese razón y pensaba que simplemente era un sádico.

Cuando abrió los ojos comprobó que nuevamente yacía en el suelo de rodillas jadeando, recuperando el aliento. Estaba seguro que tenía moretones de las veces que se había caído al suelo. Cerró los ojos unos instantes mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Un sonido que nunca había escuchado le hizo abrir los ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendido e incrédulo, Snape lo estaba mirando mientras se reía, riéndose de verdad no esa risa burlona o condescendiente que siempre le había dirigido. Parecía que la incredulidad plasmada en la cara de Harry alimentó todavía más su risa.

-¿Que- de que se ríe?-preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla.

-Harry, Parkinson es hija única-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero ella dijo...-empezó a decir hasta que se detuvo al ver la mano levantada de Snape.

-No me repitas lo que ya he visto. Te engañó, probablemente pensó que era una debilidad que conocieras sus gustos.

-¿Entonces como se supone que voy a conocerla o trabajar en equipo con ella?

-¿De verdad me estás pidiendo consejos sobre relaciones sociales a mi?-preguntó con la ceja enarcada.

-Bueno, tu la conoces mejor, ¿no? eres un slytherin también-protestó Harry con los brazos cruzados.

-Según mi información tu también eres una serpiente aunque en piel de león.

-Oh, vamos, ¿piensas restregármelo siempre? Agradece que no me pusieran en tu casa, se te habría dificultado todo más.

-¿Oh? Lo dudo, habrías sido expulsado como tarde con tu bonito viaje en el coche del señor Weasley-Harry tragó ante el recuerdo-sin ti poniéndote en peligro a cada segundo el curso escolar habría sido como estar de vacaciones.

-Olvidemos eso, dame algún consejo, eres el único Slytherin a mano que conozco y el que conoce a todos. Tómalo como una recompensa por mis mejoras.

-Tus mejoras mediocres querrás decir-dijo con diversión en su voz.

-Mejoras al fin y al cabo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Snape se recostó en su silla y cruzó las manos, apoyándolas en el escritorio antes de empezar a decir con voz monótona y aburrida, como si fuese algo que saltara a la vista:

-La señorita Parkinson tiende a ocultar lo que considera que son debilidades, sería prudente que no se las resaltaras-dijo con sorna-tiende a ser bastante formal y recatada en cuanto a su imagen. Sabrás lo que se espera de alguien sangre pura imagino, por lo que probablemente no se divierte ni de la forma que quisiera ni tan a menudo como quisiera. Una pieza de joyería femenina si bien podría entusiasmar fácilmente a cualquiera no es algo que se espere de una heredera sangre pura, no va acorde con la imagen.

Snape miró la cara de Harry esperando que el mensaje penetrara en su cerebro por una vez pero el chico lo miraba confundido, como si hubiese recibido una clase sobre adivinación y Snape no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante esto. Realmente tenía un problema para entender según que tipos de información.

-Supongo que entonces no debería mencionar que me ha mentido, ¿cierto?

-He conseguido que tengas algo de sentido, puede que esto no sea una completa pérdida de tiempo.

-Dices eso pero hasta yo puedo decir que has empezado a apreciarme, lo siguiente que harás será invitarme a pasar las navidades contigo-dijo Harry riéndose.

-¿Aceptarías si lo hiciera?-preguntó mirándole fijamente.

Al escuchar eso, Harry sintió que su cerebro se cortocicuitaba. Él había estado bromeando, era hilarante el simple hecho de imaginarse con Snape fuera del contexto educativo. Ciertamente se estaban llevando bastante bien ahora, el hombre seguía teniendo comentarios mordaces y burlas como siempre pero Harry podía notar la diferencia, no eran ofensivas, no pretendían hacer daño como mucho hacer que se irritara o que protestara, el humor de Snape era especial y Harry estaba empezando a entenderlo y a comunicarse con él sin saltarse al cuello.

Desde aquel día que se encontraron en la piedra de los caídos nunca más le había vuelto a decir que era como su padre. Lo cierto es que una vez que lo conocías detrás de su revuelo característico de túnicas no era tan desagradable, lo que tenían ahora era mucho más de lo que una vez pudo esperar. A veces se había sorprendido pensando que hubiera pasado si su tutela en lugar de los Dursley hubiese estado con Snape.

Así que considerando todo eso, Harry tenía que dar una respuesta aún sabiendo que el hombre podía estar bromeando y quedándose con él. Harry tragó saliva y mirando al hombre nuevamente, tratando de descubrir si era una broma pero su rostro era tan inexpresivo como acostumbraba.

-Si-murmuró Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bien, asegúrate de informárselo a McGonagall.

Harry asintió en respuesta, relajándose. Sin duda las navidades iban a ser las más extrañas que había tenido, pero una sonrisa se acabó deslizando por su rostro.

...

Hermione buscó decidida a Luna o a Nott, cualquier le valía para lo que quería hacer. Miró en el gran comedor, en la biblioteca donde vio a un Malfoy sorprendido entre una pila enorme de libros e incluso le pidió a una chica de Ravenclaw que comprobara si Luna estaba en la sala común pero no estaba en ningún lado. Había visto a un par de Slytherin pero al no tener buena relación con ellos decidió no hacerlo e incluso había dudado en preguntarle a Malfoy sobre Nott pero rechazó la idea porque sin duda no apreciaría lo que iba a hacer.

Finalmente visualizó a Luna fuera del castillo, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, sentada con la espalda apoyada en un árbol mientras leía. Se dirigió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo, contenta de haberla encontrado por fin.

-Hola Luna.

-Hola Hermione-saludó con una sonrisa.

-Quería pedirte ayuda con algo-empezó a decir-tu hablas con Nott a veces, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿por qué?-preguntó inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

-Necesito hablar con él y quería que interfirieras por mi.

-Oh, no hay problema. Dame un segundo-sacó su varita y conjuró su patronus-Theo, ven antes si puedes.

Ambas vieron como el conejito se iba saltando por el aire con rapidez.

-¿Te ves a menudo con él?-preguntó mordiéndose el labio-no quería ponerte en un compromiso.

-Lo hago, no pretendía ocultarlo, me pidió ayuda cuando acabó la guerra así que nos hemos visto desde entonces, aquel día que subimos al expreso era a quien esperaba, hemos hablado mucho.

-¿No te dio miedo quedar con él sola justo cuando había acabado la guerra? Aún hubieron ataques después de eso.

-¿Por qué lo haría? su padre no es él y sabía que era bueno, a veces me ayudaba a buscar cosas que me desaparecían.

-Tienes razón, es solo que lo haces parecer todo tan fácil...-dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Malfoy no es malo, solo tiene mucho en la cabeza, si vieras la cantidad de torposoplos que ha llegado a tener...por suerte parecen que van desapareciendo-dijo Luna sorprendiéndola.

Hermione reflexionó nuevamente sobre Malfoy, prácticamente ya había llegado a una conclusión la otra noche y las palabras de Luna solo apoyaban lo que pensaba o al menos lo que estaba dispuesta a creer.

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo después de un tiempo, aunque ignorando todo lo relacionado con los torpo lo que sea-pero no le digas a Ron que te lo he dicho-dijo sonriéndole.

-Si, puede que sea demasiado para él-estuvo de acuerdo Luna.

Muchas veces Hermione no entendía lo que Luna decía y había llegado a exasperarla en más de una ocasión, sin duda eran muy diferentes. Pero a pesar de todo le caía bien, era una persona buena, inocente y leal, y aunque pecaba de confiada no era tonta,a veces los demás se olvidaban de que era una Ravenlaw, la gente no calificaba en esa casa por nada. Así que, esperaba que Luna tuviese razón al decir que Nott era buena persona. Hermione nunca había hablado con él y aunque le parecía algo retraído, lo cierto que es que no lo conocía.

* * *

I'mTheCherryBomb: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que la estés disfrutando a pesar de que sintieses que el cambio fue muy rápido.

AnaM1707: Vaya, no sabía que también te gustaba el Dramione! No suelo ver a gente que le gusta el BL por aquí así que es agrable ^^ Muchas gracias como siempre por tus lindos comentarios. Sí, la autora si pasó con Snape, pobrecito... Es mi personaje favorito así que siempre intento que esté involucrado de alguna forma en las historias como habrás notado.

rubenchoellocoxd: ¡Gracias! Pues...que te voy a decir, me gustan juntos. Es curioso que me lo preguntaras justo cuando pensaba sacar a relucir un poco a Nott jaja

Gracias a todos por el apoyo en la historia, me gusta mucho leer vuestros comentarios y saber que pensáis ;) 


	15. Chapter 15

-No he podido venir antes, estaba terminando algo de transfiguración con Blaise-dijo Nott nada más llegar, dedicándole a Hermione una mirada suspicaz.

-No pasa nada, tampoco teníamos prisa-dijo Luna melodicamente.

Nott asintió pero no le quitaba ojo a Hermione, quien cada vez estaba más nerviosa ante su escrutinio por lo que esperaba que fueran directos al grano pronto.

-Hermione quería hablarte de algo, no se de que se trata-dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no has venido a mí directamente?-preguntó con suspicacia.

-Ah...no sabía si querrías hablar conmigo y-dijo algo inquieta-se que te llevas bien con Luna, pensé que podría facilitar las cosas-Nott asintió y se relajó un poco, menos en guardia al menos.

-Teníamos cosas que hacer, así que si puedes ir al punto...

-Oh, a mi no me importa esperar-dijo Luna con una sonrisa-tomaros vuestro tiempo.

Pero la cara de Nott no parecía decir lo mismo.

-Es sobre Malfoy-dijo Hermione, observando como Nott se erizaba ante su mención.

-No tengo nada que ver con él, si te ha hecho algo no estoy involucrado.

-¿Qué? No, no es nada de eso. Él no me ha hecho nada-dijo rápidamente.

-Bien, ¿entonces de que se trata?-preguntó con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

-Me he dado cuenta de que tu ni otros compañeros de tu casa os juntáis con Malfoy ya, quería saber porque-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Nott no cambió su expresión en ningún momento.

-No tengo problemas en hablarte sobre eso pero... ¿por qué lo preguntas?.

Hermione se mordió el labio e intentó elegir bien sus próximas palabras.

-Curiosidad. He... estado con él en las clases que compartimos y recientemente me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas.

-Eso es muy ambiguo, lo sabes, ¿no?-dijo enarcando una ceja.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa como disculpa, no estaba dispuesta a detallar nada pero Nott simplemente estiró sus músculos antes de decir:

-No hemos establecido ninguna Ley del hielo si es lo que estás pensando. No hemos hablado tampoco sobre él, tan solo ha sido una coincidencia que todos hiciéramos lo mismo.

No parecía que mintiese, pero para que algo así sucediese debía de haber ocurrido algo lo bastante gordo. Hermione sabía como todos que la familia de Nott así como la de otros estudiantes de Slytherin habían estado involucrados con Quien-tu-sabes de una u otra forma. Por lo que, no entendía que de repente justamente esas personas fueran las que se habían alejado de Malfoy cuando antes se rodeaban de él. Además, esas personas estaban en el mismo dormitorio que él, no podía evitar imaginar como sería compartir cuarto con personas que te hacen el vacío, probablemente sería más incómodo de lo que ella pudiese manejar. De alguna forma le hizo recordar también sus primeros días en Hogwarts, no habían sido los más agradables.

Malfoy no le había dicho nada, únicamente que era la única que le hablaba y ella sabía que había empezado a hacerlo por sus disputas y la decisión de McGonagall de emparejarlos. No pudo evitar pensar si quizá la había provocado las primeras semanas como una forma de mantener una conversación, aunque no fuera una agradable. Después de todo, nadie podía permanecer callado y aislado durante tanto tiempo.

-Una coincidencia dices...-dijo meditativa-pero ¿por qué?-preguntó de nuevo- no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo más. Al fin y al cabo, no es algo que suceda de la noche a la mañana. ¿Os hizo algo durante la guerra?-preguntó en un intento por comprender la situación.

-No, nada-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿Por qué tienes tanto empeño en esto?

-Lo habéis dejado solo-dijo en un murmullo.

-No parece que él se queje sobre eso.

Si lo hace, pensó Hermione para sí. Nada bueno podía ocurrir cuando se le daba la espalda a uno sin que hubiese hecho nada por merecerlo.

-No me ha mandado él-dijo rápidamente para evitar cualquier malentendido.

-Lo se, él nunca haría eso, lo conozco lo suficientemente bien.

-¿Entonces por qué?-bufó exasperada.

Nott se rascó la cabeza repentinamente incómodo.

-Mi abuelo. Él me pidió que me alejara de la familia Malfoy cuando apresaron a mis padres. Lo que haga ahora marcará el futuro del apellido, no debo ser visto frecuentando personas que tengan las marca oscura y cuyos ideales son cuestionables, ya sabes a que me refiero. Y todos saben que los Malfoy están hundidos hasta el cuello. Supongo que al resto le dijeron lo mismo que a mi.

-¿Has hablado con él? ¿Se lo has dicho?-preguntó.

Nott negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, todos vimos como fue directo al señor oscuro aquella vez.

-Si, quizá yo habría pensado como tu hace unos meses pero ahora...creo que deberías hablar con él, preguntarle...quizá las respuestas que te de no son las que esperas. Si alguna vez fuiste su amigo, creo que le debes al menos eso.

Durante un tiempo Nott no dijo nada, solo la miró y parecía que así hubiese seguido de no ser por la interrupción de Luna.

-Theo, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-le dijo a su lado.

Y Nott suspiró antes de finalmente asentir y cogerle de la mano.

-No se porque estás haciendo esto pero dado que eres una heroína de guerra supongo que no debería desconfiar de ti.

-Todos somos héroes de nosotros mismos al haber sobrevivido para contar nuestra historia.

-Veremos entonces si tienes razón-dijo con una sonrisa-fue un placer Granger-dijo antes de irse de la mano con Luna.

Aún cuando Hermione se dirigía al interior del castillo no supo si las palabras de Nott habían sido sinceras o irónicas. De alguna forma, había resultado ser más enigmático de lo que esperado. Quizá por eso había congeniado bien con Luna.

...

Hermione había estado sonriendo durante toda la cena en el Gran Comedor. Sus amigos le habían preguntado que había ocurrido que estaba de tan buen humor pero no había soltado prenda. Los exámenes se acercaban y por estas fechas lo único que solían ver en su cara era un libro. Finalmente había sido Ron el que le había quitado hierro al asunto con una simple palabra: "mujeres", como si esa palabra por si sola explicase algo. Hermione iba a protestar pero no hizo falta, Ginny le pegó una colleja como respuesta cuya acción también pretendía explicarlo todo.

Pero lo que le ocurría a Hermione era bastante simple, había visto algo de lo que la mayoría no se había percatado, probablemente solo lo habrían hecho ella, Luna y la mayoría de los Slytherin si las miradas y murmullos en su mesa eran un indicador. En realidad, lo que había visto no debería considerarse nada del otro mundo pero se sentía bien saber que no se había equivocado y que lo que había hecho había tenido un resultado positivo.

Después de su conversación con Nott, había dudado de haber hecho lo correcto pero cuando vio entrar en el Gran Comedor a Malfoy y Nott juntos charlando como habían hecho años atrás desapareció cualquier resquicio de duda que le quedaba.

Hermione no les había quitado ojo en gran parte de la cena, totalmente distraída. Se sentía bien ser una de las únicas 4 personas que sabía a que se debían los cambios. Estaba segura de que muchos Slytherin se lo estarían preguntando en ese momento y eso la hizo sonreír más. Fue en ese momento que vio a Nott guiñarle un ojo. Hermione sin saber muy bien porque le dijo: "gracias", esperando que le leyera los labios y Nott le dedicó una sutil sonrisa que decía claramente: "mensaje recibido."

Al salir del comedor Hermione vio como Malfoy se despedía de Nott, que seguía en la mesa y la miraba. Le pidió a los chicos que se adelantaran al ver que Malfoy parecía tener la intención de acercarse a ella.

Adoptó una postura erguida, seguramente venía a agradecerle, al parecer tenía más modales de los que aparentaba.

-¿Qué le has dicho?-preguntó prácticamente en un siseo-no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie.

Eso claramente no había sido lo que ella había esperado.

¿Cómo puede ser tan hipócrita? pensó para sí misma. Estaba todo sonrisas con Nott y sino hubiese sido por ella habría estado solo como siempre. Otra cuestión era como Malfoy se había enterado de que ella había hablado con él, de alguna forma dudaba de que el otro chico le hubiese dicho algo.

-Únicamente le dije que debería haber hablado contigo antes de tomar decisiones-dijo cruzándose de brazos, todavía incrédula.

-No necesito tu pena, podía encargarme yo mismo. Estaba bien tal y como estaban las cosas.

-No parecía que pudieses el otro día. Los amigos se echan una mano cuando pueden, ¿sabes?

-¿Amigos? ¿tu y yo?

-Sí-dijo con una confianza que no sentía- y... deberías dejar de ser tan orgulloso, te iría mejor. Menos malentendidos, ya sabes.

-Tu también deberías dejar de ser una sabelotodo, ya sabes-dijo con el mismo tono.

Hermione rodó los ojos en respuesta y tras un breve momento de vacilación dijo:

-Hay una cosa que deberías aprender. Repite conmigo: Gra-cias-dijo vocalizando exageradamente todas las sílabas-eso lo dices cuando alguien te echa una mano.

Malfoy apretó los labios en una fina línea y Hermione empezó a prepararse mentalmente para una discusión. Quizá no había sido la mejor forma de decírselo, no había querido que sonara tan borde.

-Bien-Hermione parpadeó sorprendida-toma-dijo Malfoy al entregarle un trozo de pergamino.

Hermione lo cogió confundida.

-¿Qué es...?-empezó a preguntar pero Malfoy se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda.

Hermione leyó el pergamino con los ojos abiertos sin pestañear, totalmente incrédula y confusa. Tuvo que releerlo un par de veces para convencerse de que era real. Cuando levantó la vista, Malfoy ya no estaba y ella tenía muchas preguntas.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione no durmió esa noche, si hubiese tenido una poción multijugos a mano probablemente se habría atrevido incluso a robar un pelo del profesor Snape para entrar en el dormitorio de Malfoy y hablar con él.

Habían sido numerosas veces las que había iluminado con su varita la cama para volver a leer la nota y ni siquiera estaba segura de si lo que ponía era cierto. De hecho, estaba casi segura de que no lo era. No sabía como Malfoy podía haber sabido lo de sus padres y dudaba más todavía de que hubiese encontrado una forma de devolverle los recuerdos que todavía no recuperaban. Después de todo, ni McGonagall ni otros aurores habían encontrado la forma de hacerlo, que él lo hubiese hecho era difícil de creer. Pero si de alguna forma se había enterado y lo que había escrito era todo una mentira, Hermione estaba segura de que se lo iba a hacer pagar. Pero quería creer en que era cierto por múltiples razones y no solo por el hecho de que ayudaría a sus padres.

Hermione estaba de pie delante de las puertas del Gran Comedor antes incluso de que estuviesen abiertas y se pudiese entrar a desayunar. Cuando éstas se abrieron a su espalda, no entró. No entró ni siquiera cuando algunos alumnos o profesores lo hicieron. De hecho, no se movió ni un milímetro en todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando, solo lo hizo cuando a lo lejos divisó a Malfoy. Y está vez no esperó. Fue directamente a dónde estaba, sin importarle que Nott estuviese a su lado, lo cogió del brazo y le estiró sin mediar palabra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Malfoy.

-Sígueme-dijo con la misma determinación.

Se lo llevó detrás de Hogwarts. No había nadie a esas horas y hacía frío debido a la hora así como por las fechas en las que estaban y ninguno de los dos se había abrigado lo suficiente para estar de pie al aire libre. Pero a Hermione no le importó, sentía que había un fuego interno que la calentaba.

-Explícame esto-dijo cuando llegaron, entregándole el pergamino.

-Lo puse bastante claro-replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no lo hiciste.

-Déjame ver: tienes los pasos, el título del libro de consulta, los ingredientes para la poción...no veo que podría faltarte.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de mis padres?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos-¿por qué buscaste esto? ¿Por qué me lo das?

-¿No deberías decir gracias al menos?-preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

-No estoy para bromas Malfoy.

-Solo te recordaba las trivialidades sociales, para que veas que no las olvido.

.lo de -dijo lentamente.

-Te escuché hablarlo, creo que con Potter, no lo has mantenido precisamente en secreto-mintió-¿realmente importa? he encontrado una solución que tu no.

-¿Y funcionará?

-No pierdes nada por intentarlo. Ahora, si me dejas, iré a desayunar.

Pero Hermione lo agarró del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera.

-Espera un momento. No he hecho nunca esta poción.

-Tienes los pasos y los ingredientes, hazlo como en clase y lo harás bien.

-Hazla conmigo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Eres bueno en pociones y esto es importante, no me vendría mal una segunda mano,

-Puedes pedírselo a Potter o Weasley.

Hermione resopló.

-Son mis mejores amigos pero no les confiaría una poción ni aunque fueran las únicas personas en la tierra.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.

-Y Malfoy, ¿sabes legeremancia, cierto?

Draco se quedó un rato mirándola antes de negar con la cabeza y empezar a decir:

-No, no, ni lo sueñes. Yo no voy a meterme en la cabeza de tus padres.

-¿Por qué no? De los dos eres el único que sabe.

-Solo se lo básico, no me voy a arriesgar a hacer algo que no deba.

-¿Quién te enseñó?

-Mi padrino.

Hermione suspiró, sabía que las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más difíciles y luego clavó la mirada en él.

-¿Podrías hablar con él para que lo hiciera?

-¿Confías en él?

-Por supuesto, todo este tiempo ayudó a Harry y estuvo con la orden, así que por supuesto que lo hago.

-Bien, pero vendrás conmigo a hablar con él.

-Está bien, ¿cuando?

-Después de que terminen las clases. Nos vemos en las mazmorras.

-Y gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mi.

Malfoy no contestó porque si sabía lo que significaba para ella, probablemente gracias al diario más que muchos. Simplemente se giró y fue a desayunar con una sonrisa que le acompañó hasta entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Había esperado que Granger le pidiese ayuda al menos para la parte de legeremancia, de esa forma podría pasar más tiempo con ella. Aunque sin duda, no había pensado en darle el pergamino de esa manera, pero parecía que no había resultado tan mal después de todo. Aunque estaba seguro de que su padrino no iba a estar muy complacido con su idea, tendría que asegurarse de que aceptara cuando hablaran con él.

...

Hermione no había hablado con nadie de sus amigos sobre lo que le había contado Malfoy. Ron ya estaba demasiado exaltado con el tema desde el día de Hogsmeade y si le decía algo sobre eso, estaba segura de que le diría que estaba intentando envenenar a sus padres por el mero hecho de odiar a los muggles y Hermione no necesitaba discutir con él sobre eso, tampoco tenía porque darle explicaciones sobre el tema o pedirle permiso para hacerlo. De alguna forma confiaba en él, creía haber llegado a conocerlo lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo y además tenía pensado preguntarle al profesor Snape cual era la tasa de éxito o si creía que pudiese haber algún efecto secundario.

Apenas pudo concentrarse en clase, nunca había tenido tantos problemas para hacerlo como ahora. De vez en cuando le había lanzado miradas ansiosas a Malfoy y no había podido hablar con él en clase sobre como había encontrado esa opción. Lo único que había conseguido averiguar antes de que le llamara la atención McGonagall era que la información procedía de un libro de la biblioteca de su casa y que no era algo lo suficientemente oscuro para que se tuviese que preocupar. Pero eso simplemente había hecho que se preocupara. Al fin y al cabo ¿como Malfoy sabía exactamente cuál era el límite que toleraba? Su paciencia estuvo al límite cuando tuvo que entregarle a Snape el frasco de la poción que había hecho junto con Malfoy. Se quedó allí de pie aún cuando lo había puesto en su mesa pero al final había decidido esperar, tenían aún dos clases más y no podía perdérselas.

-Has tardado-dijo nada más ver a Malfoy.

-Estaba aclarando unas cosas con Nott.

Malfoy echó a andar hacia delante y Hermione igualó su paso.

-¿Crees que vaya a aceptar?-preguntó Hermione, no había hecho más que darle vueltas.

-No lo se. Desde que acabó la guerra está más relajado, puede que lo haga.

-Eso espero-dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Te voy a decir un secreto familiar-dijo acercándose a su oído-Snape es débil contra la adulación-susurró.

-No se me dan bien esas cosas-dijo algo nerviosa por su cercanía.

Hermione inevitablemente se había ruborizado y todavía lo había hecho más al sentir como su corazón latía rápida y estruendosamente, estaba segura de que en la quietud de los pasillos podía escucharse cada latido.

-No estés nerviosa-dijo Malfoy, malentendiendo sus nervios por completo- Si no sale, estoy seguro de que encontraremos a alguien.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa.

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron en silencio. Harry le había dicho una vez que la oficina de Snape era espantosa con un montón de frascos acumulados que contenían cosas repugnantes. Y eso no hacía nada para calmar sus nervios. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, fue Malfoy el que tocó y acto seguido se asomó por la puerta.

-Draco-dijo Snape-pasa en silencio, tengo que terminar esto.

Hermione no podía ver nada desde su ángulo pero si podía escucharlo todo.

-Está bien.

Malfoy le hizo un gesto para que entrara con él y al entrar ella se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

-Granger-dijo Snape mirándola entrecerrando los ojos.

-Queríamos hablar con usted profesor.

-Está bien, espere un minuto.

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas que había enfrente de su escritorio. Snape parecía estar corrigiendo algunos trabajos. Tenía montones de pergaminos esparcidos por toda la mesa. Mientras estaba allí se dedicó a observar los numerosos frascos apilados por todas las estanterías. Hermione tuvo que admitir que algunos de ellos parecían contener cosas bastante desagradables pero aún así, su despacho tampoco era tan horroroso como se lo había pintado Harry.

Hermone vio como con un movimiento de la mano de su profesor un cajón a su derecha se abría y los pergaminos comenzaban a deslizarse a su interior ordenadamente para después cerrarse. Cuando volvió la mirada, Snape ya tenía puesta su atención en ellos, con las manos entrelazadas en el escritorio.

-Debo decir que es bastante inusual veros a los dos juntos por voluntad propia, ¿que han hecho ahora?

-No hemos hecho nada.

-Señorita Granger, déjeme que lo dude.

-Tenemos algo que proponerte-dijo Malfoy.

-¿Oh? ¿y qué sería exactamente eso para hacer que ambos se junten? No voy a negar que consiguieron llamar mi atención.

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada a Hermione para que sacara el pergamino y se lo diese, así que lo sacó de su mochila y lo desdobló extendiéndoselo. Snape lo cogió y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, esperando a que Snape leyese el contenido.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado esto?

-He sido yo-dijo Malfoy-estaba en la biblioteca de mi familia.

-¿Cree que pueda funcionar con mis padres? Deshice el obliviate pero hay partes que no pueden recordar, tienen lagunas.

Snape observó detenidamente el pergamino que tenía en sus manos y luego la dejó caer en la mesa, mirándolos de nuevo.

-Sí, podría hacerlo.

-¿Cree que pueda tener algún efecto secundario?

-Señorita Granger, en esta vida hasta una simple poción para la fiebre tendría efectos secundarios según en que personas se administre, pero si se realiza correctamente no debería suponer un mayor problema. No obstante-dijo mirando de nuevo el papel frunciendo el ceño-yo les recomendaría reducir el número de esto-dijo haciendo modificaciones en el papel-y reducir las alas a un fino polvo en lugar de grueso.

-¿Está seguro? el libro de Malfoy decía...

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada para que se callara pero ya era tarde, Snape enarcó una ceja mirándola.

-Si se cree más lista que su profesor, no entiendo porque ha venido a solicitarme ayuda, y créame que el resultado de lo que hagan con esto podría importarme bien poco.

-No he querido decir eso-dijo rápidamente-es solo que... está bien-dijo finalmente-después de todo su libro de 6º fue más correcto que mi libro de texto-terció a regañadientes, no le gustaba que los libros estuviesen equivocados.

-Por supuesto, mi padrino es un experto en pociones.

-Profesor Snape, Draco. Estamos en el colegio.

-Pero Snape...es una conversación informal.

-Profesor Snape-insistió de nuevo.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada, Hermione esperaba que Malfoy fuera el que sacara el tema. Sabía más como tratar con Snape que ella. Pero dado que el tiempo pasaba y nadie decía una palabra finalmente fue Snape el que rompió el silencio:

-Si eso es todo, al no ser que quieran quedarse a tomar leche con galletas, les aconsejaría que no me hagan perder más el tiempo, tengo cosas por corregir.

-En realidad...hay algo más, ¿verdad Malfoy?

Malfoy la miró y ella le hizo gestos con la cabeza para que hablara pero no lo hacía.

-Hable el uno o el otro, pero háganlo ya.

-¿Podrías ocuparte de activar los nexos de memoria con la legeremancia?-preguntó Hermione finalmente con la valentía que la caracterizaba.

-¿Disculpe?

-Para hacer lo que Malfoy encontró es necesario hacer eso, yo no se legeremancia y Malfoy dice que no posee un nivel adecuado.

-Ciertamente no lo hace.

-Entonces, usted es el único que conocemos que pueda.

Malfoy miró a su padrino fijamente, intentado comunicarse con él pero parecía que cualquiera podría ver lo que quería menos él y si lo hizo no dio señales de ello.

-¿Y por qué díganme debería hacerlo?

-Porque es el único que puede. Por favor profesor, se que ya le hemos pedido mucho teniendo en cuanta lo que sucedió en la guerra pero.. mi familia aún sufre por ello.

-Traiga a sus padres el próximo fin de semana-dijo con cansancio, no sabía cuando podría descansar.

-¿Lo hará entonces?

-Si, Granger, lo haré, solo por el simple hecho de no tenerla en mi despacho a todas horas.

-Gracias profesor Snape.

Hizo un gesto quitándole importancia con la mano. Tanto Malfoy como Hermione se levantaron para irse, despidiéndose de él.

-Ah, Draco, quédate, hay algo que me gustaría tratar contigo.

-Hasta luego profesor. Nos vemos, Malfoy- dijo desde fuera.

Draco tragó pero se sentó, viendo la sonrisa de su padrino que sin duda no podría traerle nada bueno. 


End file.
